Bones Season 8: Return of Jeffersonian
by chloedrakon
Summary: This story takes place 15 years after Brennan has taken Christine and run off into hiding. This is the reuniting of their family and the closing case of Pelant.
1. Meet Christine

**This is going to take place fifteen years after Brennan left Booth standing alone at the front of the church.**

**I personally think that was the best choice for her to do, if she staying in the system, Pelant could do anything he wanted to her.**

**I apologize if I mess up on spelling or grammar; I'm not a professional writer… I wish!**

**I DO NOT OWN BONES, REMEMBER THAT!**

* * *

The bell rings signaling that class is over and all of the kids start rushing out. By the time everyone is out of the classroom, Brennan is now sitting at her desk grading a few papers for her class. Temperance Brennan, now Joy Jefferson, is a teacher at a public high school in Virginia.

There's a knock at the door and Brennan looks up. "Dad." She says with delight. "What a surprise? What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to say hello to my daughter." He hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "So? Where's my little granddaughter?"

"Dad, she's not little anymore, she is fifteen years old in two days."

"Wow, that girl does grow fast, doesn't she?"

"What are you really here for, dad? Brennan knew her father had another objective when it came to surprise visits, especially since he was just in DC staking out Booth.

Max sighed and caved in. "Booth just got another Pelant case, but it doesn't look like there's enough evidence to catch this guy. I'm sorry Tempe, but we won't give up, they'll catch him someway or another and we'll get to head back to DC."

"I just, miss him. Sometimes I think logically about what it would be like if I did go back." She sits staring at the wall in the back, or staring out into space, but then she speaks again. "But I still know it's the best for Christine and me to stay here where it's safe. I couldn't imagine losing my own daughter to Pelant."

"It'll be fine, I promise."

Christine comes to the door and leans in. "Hey, mom, I'm gonna head over to the library downtown with some study buddies, I'll be home in time for dinner." Max smiles at the sight of her. "Grandpa!" She walks into the room and gives him a hug.

"Wow, girl you have grown." He laughs. "Joy, have I ever told you how much she looks like you."

"Yes, I've heard it many times." Brennan says then she gets back to working at her desk.

It was true; Christine was a splitting image of her mother. She had those bright blue eyes, which always stood out of the crowd, the same nose, same lips, jaw structure, the only thing that was different was her hair color was a bit darker than her mother's and her ears were definitely not her mom's.

"Christine, you coming?" Amy said from the doorway. Amy was one of Christine's friends. She was very thin, athletic, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was also the tomboy type. She wore hoodies, jeans, and tennis shoes. On warm days she'd wear a T shirt with her favorite sports team logo printed on it and a hat with her hair up. She was not your average science geek.

"Have fun." Max says to Christine as she walks out the door, but Christine turns around.

"Mom, did you think more about that DC trip I wanted to take? I promise I'll call you everyday, take pictures of everything, and stay out of trouble." She begged her mom.

Christine looks up at her daughter. "You know how I feel about you going to another state with five of your friends alone for a week."

"Mom, it's going to be a learning experience, and Zeek is nineteen, with a driver's license that he's had for three years now and hasn't been pulled over once. Please, mom."

"Christine, you'll be leaving in two days, the day of your birthday."

"You've been with me the past fourteen, what's one to miss?"

"Christine," Brennan looks in her eyes and sighs, "Tell me why you want to go on this trip?"

"It's amazing mom, I want to visit all of those famous places there and learn things about history that I don't really get to learn in school. Please, mom, can I go?" She makes a puppy dog face begging her mom to go.

"You can go," Her mom says as her daughter jumps up with excitement, "But I am making a list of places I want you to visit while you are there, restaurants I want you to eat at, and you are to go to all of these places, learn something, and take pictures. When you get back here after that week, you are to tell me things you learned about DC."

"I promise I will do exactly that." She hugs her mom with excitement. "Thanks mom, oh, and I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Go study, Christine." Brennan laughs at her daughter's happiness and smiles as she disappears out the door.

* * *

"Let's do this." Christine is knelt down behind a rock wearing camouflage, paint on her cheeks, and holding a paintball gun.

"I don't understand, your mother is a scientific genius, but you are much better at paintball wars than you are at human anatomy." Amy says sitting down leaning against a rock.

"I know science because I choose to learn it, but I don't know, shooting guns, now that's my passion. My father was probably the one good at that. I may have my mother's looks, but my personality can sometimes be a bit different."

"I guess you are the same in some ways like the love for science, you can be a bit distant from people who try to be close to you, but the way you light up for your mom and come out of your shell, that's something your mom doesn't do much for you."

"My mom doesn't do that with anyone."

"Oh, and sometimes, you can be harshly honest to people."

"Isn't that the right thing to do, tell the truth?" She laughs at her joke and gets back to searching for people. Someone starts walking into view and Christine shoots her gun with perfect aim.

"Did you get him?"

"What do you think?" Christine smiles over at Amy in accomplishment. "We should find another spot; you never know what kind of genius is going to figure out where that shot came from." The get up and they start heading for another hiding area. Once they find on of their usual spots they set up again.

"The course is getting too easy for us; do you think there's one in DC?" Amy asks.

"Probably, the question is, can we find it?"

"See, when you talk like that, you start sounding like your mom."

Christine shoots three guys quick and perfect from a far distance and she smiles. "Game over."

They laugh and high five. "Get packing, I'll see you Sunday."

* * *

Brennan sat on the floor in the living room looking at all of Christine's baby photos. She pulls out pictures hidden behind some of her recent baby pictures and she sheds a tear when she looks at Booth's face in one of the photos.

"Mom." There was a call for Brennan coming downstairs.

Brennan rushes to put the photos back and she puts the photo book up on the shelf. Christine comes into view and she notices her mom crying.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, just hormones." Brennan deflects.

"Sure they are? Christine lets that one slide. "Do you have the list of places you want me to visit in DC? I'm asking because I'm going to be leaving early in the morning tomorrow."

"Yes, let me get it for you." Brennan makes her way over to her laptop on the desk. "Okay, I put stars next to the places I really want you to go to, which means, go in and observe everything, the people, objects, and whatever you think you need to learn."

"Alright, thanks mom."

"Also, the Royal Diner, it's one of the best restaurants in town. Make sure you go there."

"I will." She starts walking off, but glances at the list. "The Jeffersonian?"

"Yes, that is a museum. To me a favor and check out that exhibit that I underlined on your paper, take pictures, I want to see how it turned out over the years."

Christine nods. "Alright, I'll check it out." She runs up to her room to finish packing.


	2. Roadtrip

**Sorry for the short chapter this time, but if I wanted to leave it with a bit of a cliffhanger to keep you wanting more. Don't worry, I'm uploading the next chapter sometime tomorrow, I made sure that I'm ahead, so if I ever take a day off, I still have a chapter for you. :)**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Brennan didn't sleep well throughout the night knowing that her daughter was getting so close to meeting her real father. The chances of Booth finding them were rare, but finding her in DC where Christine would be right out in the open, the chances were very high. Brennan woke up once again in the middle of the night and she rolled over to look at the time. It was five thirty in the morning and Brennan could hear someone outside the house.

Brennan is walking down the stairs and she notices Christine in the kitchen grabbing something to eat before she headed out. "Hey, mom." She whispers.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Brennan asks.

"Yeah, we want to get there early enough to start touring around."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Brennan traps Christine in a long hug. "I hope you have a lot of fun. Happy birthday, Christine."

"Thanks mom, and I'm going to call you everyday, all the time, just to tell you I miss you." She says.

"I'm not sure I see the point in calling to tell me something I already know, but I know what you mean. Thank you."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too."

Those words rang in Brennan's mind as she watched her daughter walk out the door. There was the day where she left Booth and took the baby girl that was in her arms, but no she's watching that baby girl all grown up walk out of the door with a different identity, heading back to what should be her real home. This was probably the first time that the thought of regret has come into her mind and really touched her. She thought about it many times before, but this was the first time that she was ready to go back to DC, she was ready to fall back into her loving Booth's arms and be a family again. Nearly fifteen years were wasted hiding, the only way to catch Pelant, was to be there, but there was a warrant out for her arrest. She was going to have to hope that somehow her daughter would be able to help. She didn't know how yet, but Brennan was smart, she would come up with a plan.

* * *

Christine was half asleep in the back of the car leaning her head on Amy's shoulder. She was fully starting to wake up as they arrived in DC. She looked out the window amazed by it. "It's beautiful."

"Only someone who's never been out of Virginia would say that." Amy said.

"Yeah, that may be true."

Zeek was the one up front driving the car. He had dark brown hair, always wore T shirts and jeans, no matter what weather it was. He was dating Tammy, who sat up front next to him. She had dark brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, along with wearing a tank top and short shorts. She was the girly girl of the group. Gary was in the backseat by the window on the other side of Amy. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, always wore baggy cloths. He has a thing for Amy, but she's too lost in his eyes to notice anything. Then there's Christine, the third wheel in a group of five. She sighed out of boredom, and then looked out the window waiting for something big to happen. And she has no idea what's coming ahead of them.

They finally arrive to their destination and they get out of the car to stretch out. Their first stop was a paintball course.

Christine breathes in the fresh air and lets it out smiling. "Nothing better to start off the trip than a good game of paintball."

"Oh, look over there. Competition. Someone get their camera out." Zeek said.

Christine gets her camera out and starts taking picture after picture. She kept clicking for a bit until they started to notice who they were coming up against. She put her camera back up in the car under the seat to keep it safe as the other people came over.

"Oh, look, it's a few little nerds. I'm guessing you five aren't from around these parts. Why don't you turn your car around and head back to wherever you came from." One of those guys said.

"You'd be surprised how well we play." Amy said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, it is." Christine said smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you in the game." They walked off back to their truck.

"I'm gonna go pay, I'll be right back." Zeek jogged off to the building and they waited for him. A few moments later there was a scream from the building and everyone runs over to see what's going on. They run through the door then stop in their tracks when they see a fresh dead body lying on the ground. It was time to call 911. They were at a crime scene.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews on my first chapter. I didn't expect my first story to get any reviews until I got further into it. I'm glad to see people are excited to read new chapters.**

**Booth will be coming into the next chapter, but it won't be one of those SHOCKER chapters.**

**Please review some of your thoughts on what YOU think will happen in this story!**


	3. Paintball

**Yay! It's the chapter with Agent Booth!**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth sits in his office playing with a tiny silver cubed necklace charm. He closes his hand around it and closes his eyes as if he's making a wish. He opens his eyes then his hand. He takes the little charm and slides it on his necklace. He holds it up looking at all fifteen charms symbolizing the fifteen years of his daughter's life. He puts it around his neck and thinks.

Sweets walks into his office. "Fifteen years, today, you want to talk about anything?"

"I knew you'd be coming in here, and no I don't want to talk about anything. I don't need to talk about anything. I'm fine, Sweets." Booth says reassuringly.

"Okay, that's fine. I've noticed there's a new charm on your necklace."

"Yes, Sweets, I got a fifteenth charm for my necklace, there is nothing wrong with that, so just turn around and walk out of here like we never had this conversation." Booth warns him.

Sweets nods aware of the fact that Booth was not in one of his good moods.

Booth's phone goes off and Booth looks at it. "Saved by the bell. Got a murder." He gets up and walks out of the door.

Sweets turns around. "Can I come?"

* * *

FBI cars are parked on the street in front of the building. All of the teenagers are standing by their cars as the workers do their jobs. Another FBI car is arriving and it pulls in and parks. Agent Booth gets out of the car along with Dr. Sweets following behind.

Sweets starts talking to him as they walk up to the building. "The reason why you're so eager to jump on every case is so that you can find another Pelant case so you can get another chance of solving a murder that'll bring your family back."

Booth turns around. "Next time you decided to come to a crime scene, don't you dare think of mentioning something like that. I will pull my gun out and shoot you."

They walk into the building and Cam is already examining the remains. "Booth?"

"Yeah." Booth responds.

"This was a fresh kill; he was dead moments before the kids found him."

"Are you saying that it could have been one of these kids out here?" He asks.

"It's possible, but the cameras were tampered with, and the victim's cell phone looks like this." She pulls out the cell phone and opens it up. The screen was filled with random numbers. It was obvious what this case was. "This was Pelant."

Booth couldn't decide whether to be happy about his chance to get Pelant again, or to be upset that the man who tore his family apart is now back.

Cam looks up and notices Booth's expression. "Booth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Booth said.

Cam gasps. "Oh, she would be fifteen years old today. Booth, I'm so sorry. Do you want to take the day off?"

"Not today, today we start going after Pelant. I'm probably not going to sleep until this case is closed." Booth rubs his eyes. "So, we taking it to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes."

Booth turns and yells out. "Wrap it up; it's going to the Jeffersonian." He walks out of the building.

* * *

Sweets stands with the traveling teens asking them a few questions. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You, Zeek, found the body in the building when you walked in. All of the others came running in behind you when they heard you scream."

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Zeek says. "Do you know how he died? I mean, he looked like he was just killed."

"That's what we're aiming at. I do have to ask, did you see anyone strange walking around here?"

"No, I didn't see anyone; we would've noticed if anyone else was here, we always scan the area for any competition before a game." Amy says.

"Alright, but you kids should stay in town just in case we have to bring any of you in for extra questioning. You have fun on your tour trip." Sweets walks away and over to Booth.

"Did you question the kids?" Booth asks.

"Yes, I did. Those five teenagers by the four runner are here touring DC from Virginia. They are the one's who found the body. The other kids by the truck were just here to play a game of paintball, and they heard the scream from one of the kids that went in. I don't think any of them did it."

"They didn't, it was Pelant, but you can tell them to stick around just in case."

"Already did."

"Thanks, Sweets."

"You know it's normal to be upset on a day like this, you're not going crazy, but I think…" Sweets gets cut off by Booth.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Sweets?" Booth warns.

"Probably not."

Booth notices someone standing in the woods, he looked so familiar. He stood watching in the distance, he was old, looked like he had some plastic surgery in the past. Booth knew exactly who it was, and who would show up every year on that exact date, telling him that his family was still alive and alright. Booth didn't hesitate to speak. "Max."

* * *

**Ooh, another cliffhanger. Anyways, the next chapter should be just a simple chapter. Hope you liked this one, and review what you thought about it.**

**I have a surprise character coming in soon. Bet you can't guess who!**


	4. Welcome to DC

**Alright, since I am so far ahead in my story that I decided to post this chapter as well... and I will say one thing, some people in the reviews guessed correctly.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth took of in a split second without even thinking about what he was doing. All he had in his mind was information about his loving Bones, and his daughter. That was probably the only reason why he was chasing after someone he thought he saw. He ran as fast as he could seeing only portions of Max as he ran through threes and eventually started to disappear. Max was out of sight, but Booth kept running as fast as he could hoping he would come back into view. Finally, Booth slows down out of breath. He turns around and starts to head back up to the crime scene.

He makes his way out of the woods and Sweets just looks at him, studying his movements. "Sweets, will you stop looking at me like that?" Booth continues walking over to his car.

"You ran into the woods chasing something that wasn't even there." Sweets says.

"Sweets, I know when something is there and when something isn't."

"Like your brain tumor."

"I don't have a brain tumor. I saw Max just like I see him every year on this day."

"Are you sure you saw Max, or do you think that was just a figure in your imagination because today is your daughter's birthday."

"You know what, Sweets, you can walk home." Booth jumps into his car and locks the doors as Sweets tries to get in the passenger door.

"Booth, this isn't funny, open the door." Sweets continues trying to open the door, but Booth shakes his head as he backs up the car. "Booth, how am I going to get a ride?" Booth drives off in his car and leaves Sweets standing there stranded. "You have got to be kidding me."

Dr. Saroyan stands by her car trying not to laugh at Sweets. "Dr. Sweets, you are welcome to ride with me."

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan." Sweets jogs over to her car and gets in the passenger seat.

"And I thought TV was the only place where FBI has drama." Amy laughs.

"Well, looks like were gonna be stuck in this town for a week, who wants to start going to places off of Christine's list?" Gary asks.

"Alright, let's go." Amy says.

* * *

Brennan sits at her dining room table with her head resting on her hand. It was her daughter's birthday, but she wasn't here. It didn't hurt her much when her daughter went off for sleepover parties, but thinking that her daughter was going to be in DC, the home of her father, made her feel even worse. Not because she didn't want her daughter to meet her father, but thinking of Booth reminded her of the pain she went through in taking Christine away from him to go in hiding. Now she knows how Booth felt to not have his daughter with him, this made her feel like a terrible person. She sat there quietly and sighed. She poured herself another glass of scotch and sipped at it.

Her phone went off and she checked the caller ID before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tempe, it's me. I just wanted to keep you updated on how your daughter's doing." Max says through the phone.

"How's she doing?" Brennan asks.

"She went with her friends to go play a game of paintball."

"Paintball? Christine doesn't play paintball."

"That's what they were going to do, but Temperance, the point is, they found a dead body."

Brennan gets up and walks over to her laptop. "What do you know about the remains?" She logs on to her computer and starts searching things on the internet about this found body.

"They think it was Pelant who killed him, but it was a fresh kill, he died moments before the kids found him. That's all I overheard."

"Who's on the case?"

"Booth was at the crime scene with Sweets, he saw me."

"What? Dad, I thought you were good at this kind of thing."

"I am, I got away, but you should've seen how upset he was over today. He misses you. He misses Christine."

"Dad, you know I can't go back until I'm proven innocent."

"Yes, I know. Remember how you felt when I abandoned you when you were young. You lost your family, imagine how Booth must feel."

"Dad, I'm gonna go look up some more information about this case, I'll talk to you soon." She hangs up the phone and a tear runs down her cheek. Why did her father have to mention that to her, he was the one who told her to leave, which was the right thing to do. She stopped getting emotional and sighed looking at the computer screen. She wasn't getting any luck with the remains found. Looks like she was going to have to leave it up to them to solve.

* * *

Christine and her friends are walking in the grass in front of the Jeffersonian laughing and Christine is looking at the piece of paper her mother gave her. She looks up the Jeffersonian on her phone to find out more information about it. She was just like her mother when it came to reading and learning new things, she found it fun and interesting to study something new.

"Christine, can you get back to reality for a second?" Amy says.

"Hey, maybe we can hook Christine up with someone while we're here." Tammy suggests.

"Very funny, but guys can be huge distractions." Christine says.

"So, you'd rather spend your time studying and learning pointless things?" Zeek asks.

"Make fun all you want, but I like learning things when I get bored." Christine shrugs then they all stop in their tracks. "Wow."

"It's huge." Gary says.

"Yes, it is."

They walk into the Jeffersonian and explore through all of the exhibits. They take about a million photos standing in front of all kinds of historical monuments. They laughed, smiled, and joked around a bit. Eventually, all of their fun was beginning to wear them out. As they make their way to the last exhibit, Christine remembers she was supposed to take a lot of pictures of this place. She had no idea why, but once she walked in, she could immediately assume what the reason was.

Christine smiles as she looks around. "Wow, this is amazing."

Someone bumps into Christine and she drops her list her mother gave her. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He leans down and picks up the piece of paper. "A list of places in DC. You a tourist?"

He had a cute smile, at least Christine was probably the only one who didn't notice that. He looked like he was her age, possibly older. He had dark brown curly hair, and a set of bright blue eyes. "Yes, my friends and I are here from Virginia touring DC."

"Wow, Virginia, nice."

"Yes, it is."

He smiled with charm. "I'm Michael."


	5. Meet Michael

**Looks like Michael has now become part of the story, I hope you like what I plan on doing for his character in these next chapters. For those of you who don't know who Michael is, which would really shock me, he's the baby of Hoggins and Angela.  
**

**Now someone in the reviews mentioned that Christine and Michael should get into some sort of romance, well, I had half this story planned out already and I'm very surprised that person guessed correctly.**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

"I'm Christine, nice to meet you." Christine says as he shakes her hand.

He looks at her smiling and it forces her to smile back. That didn't happen often, normally guys just assumed she didn't have much interest, or she was weird, and they gave up. This one wasn't, and didn't plan to.

"Okay, we're going to walk around while you two continue with that sexual tension you're pulling off." Amy walks off with the rest of their friends and leaves Christine standing with Michael.

"Well, they lucked out, I was going to offer to give you all a tour of the place." Michael smiled at her.

Christine couldn't help but smile back at him. "I would really like that."

"Alright, first I am going to show you my father's office." He starts leading her down the path to Hoggins's office.

"Your father works here?" Christine asks.

"Yeah, and my mom. It's embarrassing, but they work on murder cases here."

"That's not that embarrassing. My mother is into all of that kind of stuff, including me. I'm into all that science stuff."

"That's amazing."

"So, what does your father do here?"

"My father is practically the bug guy, he examines dirt, bugs, any kind of particulates he finds at crime scenes. My mother is an artist."

"Now, how would an artist get a job working on murder cases?"

"Well, actually they put these markers on a victim's skull then she does this thing with her computer program that will reconstruct the victim's face. It's how they get the identity. She also does a lot of computer stuff when it comes to solving murder cases."

"That's really cool. I wish my mom had a job in a place like this. She could if she wanted, I just feel like she's under credited herself."

They walked into Hoggins's office and Christine's eyes lit up with amazement. She looked around at all of the amazing stuff on all four walls of the room. Christine didn't notice that Michael was smiling at her excitement. "You know, you are probably the first person I've met that just lights up around this stuff."

"I don't know what that means." Christine laughs.

"To light up is to get really interested or have a liking in something."

"Oh, well, I'm the kind of person that gets interested in new things that are worth learning about."

"Nice. So, do you want to go see my mother's office. You'll like this one, too."

"Sure."

They walk out of Hoggins's office and they head over to Angela's. Christine was starting to forget that her friends were even there in the building and she was just getting so excited about what she was seeing. Michael leads her into the office and his mother wasn't in there.

"How come your parent's aren't in their offices?" Christine asks.

"Well, today is sort of a sad day for them. It's a long story actually."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure." He gestures for her to sit on the couch and they sit down next to each other. "Fifteen years ago they get a case. It was a murder with missing bones. The cereal killer behind this murder was making this whole thing into a game. He ran it. He rearranged the spine to make a hidden clue, that clue gave them the location, lock code to the room, and where to look for the missing pieces of the body. While they were working this case, they found another body in the backyard pool of someone's home. After that, they found another body hanging from a flag pole, instead of getting any evidence off of that, the killer made sure that the body would go to two different hospitals and then get cremated so that all evidence was destroyed. They ended up not getting enough evidence to arrest the guy since his ankle monitor said he was at his house when the murder was committed. This guy ended up killing again, but all of the evidence pointed to the woman who worked in the office down the hall. Everyone here knew it wasn't her, but evidence was evidence, you couldn't put your opinion into it. The FBI agent she was living with, they had a baby together. The woman's father thought that the best thing to do when it came to this killer was to get out of the system, change her name, and just take off. The agent had no idea about the plan that was going on, but when she got her chance, she grabbed her child and left after saying her goodbye. He was so torn up about the whole thing and this killer decided to make it worse on him by staying silent for so long. They couldn't get anymore cases against him, which meant that he wouldn't get to see his child again. Fifteen years later, he's back, new fresh case. On the day of his daughter's birthday. Everyone's torn up about it, but eager to find out if this is the final case of catching Pelant." He looks at Christine's facial expression about the story, she was touched by it. "Now, enough of the depressing story," He pulls out that piece of paper he picked up off the floor, but never gave back. "Mind if I take you to some of these places, cause whoever made this list knows the best places in town."

Christine laughs. "I'm with a group of people, I don't think I can leave my friends on their own, who knows what will happen to them." She says as she stands up.

"Well, then do you mind if I join you, you'll need someone who knows where these places are." Michael stands up handing her back the list.

"If you can get the gang's approval, you can tag along." They walked out of Angela's office and Christine's friends were standing out there looking up at the platform.

"What are you guys looking at?" Christine asks them.

"You know that body that was found at that paintball place? This is where they brought it." Tammy says.

"Michael." Hoggins jogs over to them and looks at Michael. "I normally don't say these kinds of things to you, but maybe you shouldn't have friends in here today and I think you know the reason why."

"Oh, yeah, dad, that's fine, I understand, we were all just leaving to go get some dinner." Michael says stopping the others from blurting out that they weren't friends with him.

"Good, well, you should hurry before Booth gets here, he's in an eager mood to solve this case, he'll do anything when someone gets in his way or stops doing their job, which I have to get back to." Hoggins runs off before anyone could speak.

"If I know Agent Booth, we should get out of here as fast as we can." They make their way out of the Jeffersonian lab.

* * *

Booth comes in through the entrance and makes his way onto the platform. "Got any information, Cam?"

Cam looks up from the remains. "We've got evidence, but not enough, yet. Angela's found the identity of the victim and Hoggins is working on a few particulates we found on the body."

"That's good, everyone's working hard."

"Booth, if Pelant did this, he cleaned up all of the evidence we'd need to go after him."

"We need everyone in on this case."

"We have everyone."

"No we don't, I want all the interns, I want Hoggins's son, I want anyone who can help... I want Bones, I want my daughter." He sits down in the chair and buries his face in his hands.

"I'm going to call all of our interns and get them in here as soon as possible, and I'm going to go talk to Hoggins about his son." She walks off the platform and heads over to Hoggins's office. She was going to bring everyone in.

* * *

**I've got another surprise character coming in soon, you guessed right on the last one, you may guess right on this one, but it is going to be a shocker, and add some tension to this story.**


	6. Working on Vacation

**In the last chapter you started seeing the depressing part of the story, it's still going to be a bit sad, but it's only day one of Christine's touring experience, let's see what's going to happen to them in this chapter.  
**

**Also, since I'm out of school for the summer, I spent most of my free time writing today, so to thank you for giving me reviews, here's another chapter for today. Oh, it's a long one.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Amy and Gary sit next to each other on one side of the table and Tammy and Zeek sit next to each other across from them. Michael and Christine were sitting across from each other at their own table since they couldn't really group six. They already ordered their food and were almost done eating it.

"So, how many times have you gone to this place?" Christine asks.

"Wow, I probably can't give you a number. My parents to me here long before I could remember, it's sort of a tradition for everyone who works at the Jeffersonian." Michael answers her.

"Do you have a job there?"

"Not really, I mean I come there to help out sometimes or just to say a quick hi to my parents, but I can't really say I work there. I don't think I would be able to stand working with my parents as a career."

"What are you, like, sixteen or something?"

"I'm fifteen, I'll be turning sixteen on August seventh. What about you?"

"I actually just turned fifteen today."

"Well, happy birthday."

Christine laughs. "Thank you."

"So, how long have you lived in Virginia?"

"My entire life. I don't remember the last time I got to go out and travel, or move anywhere. I stayed in a small apartment, just me and my mom, what would you expect from a single mom who works as a teacher at a local high school."

"Yeah, that would suck. Do you know anything about your dad?"

"Every time I ask my mom about him, she just says that it's for the best that I don't know right now. She says that when the time comes, she'll tell me, but for now she's only saying how much of a good man he was, that he loved me, and she loved him, but she had to leave for a good reason, and when I ask about what that reason is, she says the same thing about knowing my father's name, that she'll tell me when the time comes."

"If that time is coming, I hope it comes soon."

"Now, why do you say that?"

"It was supposed to be something to make you feel better." His phone goes off and he reads a text from his father. "My dad wants me to go back to the lab, they need a lot of help on this case to catch Pelant."

"This is probably not a question I should ask, but can I come? Believe it or not, I'm actually really good with bones."

"You don't want to finish going to all the places on your list?"

"Tour a bunch of places in DC, or solve a challenging murder, I think you know the answer to that question."

"Alright, let's go, and I'm paying for the meal, don't you dare try to offer."

* * *

"Our victim is Kyle Harrison, he was forty seven years old, his wife left him ten years ago and got full custody of their daughter who is fifteen years old on this day. Pelant definitely did this, it was the perfect way to throw you off track." Angela did not seem to like this case at all.

"Yeah, but it's not going to work this time. He doesn't know me, this will just make me take this case even more seriously. And that is not the same story, this man didn't even fight for his daughter, and the mother had no intention of coming back, Bones does and always will." Booth said it as if he was talking to someone else, but it really sounded like he was saying it to comfort himself.

"Don't worry, Booth. We're going to catch him this time. We're going to find some evidence that links him to this scene and you're going to get your family back. Just do your job the way you normally would, and you'll do just fine."

Booth didn't expect that to comfort him, but part of it did. "I got Cam to call in all of the interns to come help on this case."

"Yeah, Hoggins has Michael on his way along with a new friend he met. He says she may be good with looking at Bones. I think we should give her a quick test before we recruit her on our team."

Booth laughs at the small joke she made. "Michael's got a girlfriend?"

"He just met her today, he texted me that she was from Virginia and was visiting DC to learn about a few historical places here. Normally, I get worried when he starts to like a girl, but she's leaving in a week, I'm not gonna worry about it too much."

"He's a charming young boy, sometimes I wonder what Christine turned out to be."

"After you catch Pelant, you'll get your chance."

"Thanks for the help, Angela, I'm gonna go over to Cam and see what she's come up with."

* * *

Wendel walks through the door with Michael and Christine following behind. Wendel turns around. "Alright, Michael, you go to your father to see what you can do, and I got a text saying that I need to test out your friend first before she can help us, so you're coming up to the platform with me." Michael waves goodbye and heads off to his father's office while Christine walks behind Wendel up to the platform.

Cam looks up from the body. "So, this is our young scientist that wants to help out."

"Yes, it is." Christine says.

"Do you know anything already about this victim?"

"Only where he was found and that he's been dead since this morning."

"Alright, what can you tell me by looking at these bones?"

Christine scans her eyes over the remains for less than thirty seconds then looks back up. "How eager are you to solve this case?"

"As eager as any murder case, why?"

"Because for a case this important, you shouldn't be wasting time by showing me the wrong remains."

Wendel looks shocked. "I didn't even notice that."

Cam looks at her. "What makes you think these are the wrong remains?"

"Three reasons; This victim is a female, the victim found this morning was male. This victim has also been dead for over five years, which wouldn't make any sense considering our victim was dead this morning. And lastly, there's a small fracture in the right foot which would have either required a cast or a cane.

Cam looks at this young girl in shock. "Wow, I am really impressed. You are almost as good as our old forensic anthropologist. You should apply for an internship here when you get old enough. I would gladly accept you. And you are right about the victim, they are the wrong remains. These are the right remains." Cam moves to the side to reveal the body behind her. They all gather around in and she looks at Christine hoping she got something by looking at it.

"This victim is male, late forties, and I'm not so sure about cause of death yet, but I do know that he was in the service at one point, but after that he spent some time playing paintball."

"How do you know that?" Wendel asked.

"Well, you can tell he runs a lot when you look at his feet, plus you can also see that he has trigger finger, which is the recent conclusion that he plays paintball. He also has a few spots on the bones where he was shot, but it healed over. That would mostly side with the service theory."

Angela runs up on the platform. "Our victim used to be in the service."

Cam looks at her and smiles. "Actually, Michael's friend here just told us that just by looking at the bones."

Angela looked at her shocked. "This guy is just looking more and more like Booth every second and this one is looking more and more like Brennan every second."

"Don't worry, that was a complement." Cam says to Christine.

Christine smiles then her phone goes off. She looks at the caller id and sees that it's her mother. "Do you mind if I take this, I promised to talk to my mom everyday while I'm on this trip."

"No problem."

Christine walks off the platform and answers her phone. "Hi, mom."

"How are you doing?" Brennan asks.

"I'm doing fine, just touring DC like you want me to."

"Are you telling the truth or are you covering up for something else you're doing?"

"I'm at the Jeffersonian right now, mom. I'm actually in the place you told me to go to, you were right, it's amazing."

"Did you meet anyone there?"

"Not really, I've just been hanging with my friends mostly."

"Alright, well, you have fun, I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I love you, I'll see you this weekend."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Christine hangs up the phone and walks back up on the platform which made the alarms sound off while the security guard swipes it to make it stop. She walks back over to them putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Sounds like you don't want your mom to know what you're doing." Angela says.

"Angela!" Cam warns her.

"No, she can just get really protective, I had to beg my mother to let me come up to DC. I guess when it comes to being alone without my mom in the world, she freaks out a bit." Christine laughs at the thought.

"Enough with the chit chat, let's get back to work." Booth walks up on the platform to see how everyone's doing.

"Since when did you become boss, Agent Booth?" Cam says.

"Since my girlfriend went in hiding with my daughter."

Everyone went silent.

"So, is this the new one?" Booth gestures toward Christine.

"Yes, this is our little helper." Wendel says.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"I just recently turned fifteen." Christine says to him.

"Are you any good?"

"The first set of remains I showed her, she knew exactly within thirty seconds that those were not the remains. She gave me three reasons why they weren't. The real set of remains, she gave us information that we didn't even know about. She's a little Dr. Brennan." Cam said.

Booth didn't seem too comfortable talking about Brennan, but he let that one slide. Just that one time.

"Dad?"

Booth turned his head forgetting about all the stress over him, and he only saw one person in the room. "Parker."


	7. Surprise

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far, I hope you like this next chapter I put in.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth ran off the platform smiling and gave his twenty five year old son a hug. "Wow, Parker, you sure have grown."

"Yeah, I guess I have." Parker says with a smile. Parker really did grow, he was now as tall as his father, his blonde hair was trimmed up nicely, and he dressed in a suit. It runs in Booth's family to go into the service, but Parker had changed tradition, he went to med school to become a doctor. It was Brennan's fault, she's the one who taught Parker about all that _cool _science stuff. But Booth didn't think of that decision as a bad thing, he sort of liked that Parker took an inspiration from his Bones. "I haven't seen you in forever, you're looking good, dad."

"It has been a long time, huh. What made you decided to come into town?"

"Oh, well, I was going to wait to tell you, but I might as well tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"Emma and I are getting married."

Booth's face lit up instantly when he heard his son say the words he dreamed to hear one day. "Wow, I'm so proud of you. Congratulations, bud." He gives his son another hug as his kid just stands there smiling.

"I was actually hoping you can come to the wedding... and be my best man."

"Are you kidding me, I'd never miss something like that." Booth just couldn't stop smiling. His son really had cheered him up for the entire day, and Parker knew he would do exactly that.

* * *

"Looks like Booth's son is going to be getting married soon." Wendel says.

"Oh, Brennan would've loved to go to something like that." Angela says as they all look over at Booth and his son.

"Who is Dr. Brennan?" Christine asks.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan used to work here, she was out old forensic anthropologist. You look like her in a way, but let's hope Booth doesn't notice. He may get a bit upset." Cam answers her question.

"Was Agent Booth in a relationship with Dr. Brennan?"

Angela laughs. "Yes, they were, they've been in love for so long, but it took them forever to finally realize it. When they did get together, they had a beautiful baby girl, but she left with their child when the evidence started to point towards her. That's why this case is so important, she'll come back when we catch this asshole."

Christine remembered the story Michael told her and it all fit together. This Dr. Brennan must have been a real important person to them since they're trying so hard to get her back. It's been fifteen years that she's been gone, no wonder they got thrilled by the idea of getting another chance with a new case. Christine knew that it was good that she was helping, and she was going to do her best to catch this guy.

"Alright, enough work for you, little helper, I'll drive you home, or to wherever you're staying. Let's go." Cam says.

* * *

Christine walks out of the elevator and knocks on the hotel room door. Amy opens it laughing at a joke someone said in the room. "Hey, you're missing out on the fun." She lets Christine in and she walks in and lies on the bed. "The boys got the room across the hall. We've already played ding dong ditch on them."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Christine says.

"Well, what did you do?" Tammy asks her.

"Michael and I went back to the Jeffersonian and we worked on solving the paintball murder." Christine sits up and heads after her suitcase.

"You actually got the opportunity to help with a murder case?" Amy says.

"Nothing big, they brought me up on that platform and they asked me a couple questions about the remains and I answered her. They were amazed, though I don't know why."

"Don't know why? Do you honestly not know why people are so shocked when they see how talented you are?"

"Well, I know I'm smart, I just don't see why people make such a big deal about it." She says as she changes into her pj's.

"Christine, you are a fifteen year old genius, of course people are shocked, no one in this world has the talent you have."

"Actually, a lot of people do."

"It's an expression."

"Alright, well, anyways, I'm really tired, I'm gonna crash." Christine zips her suit case and heads straight for the bed.

"Are you going to go solve murders tomorrow?" Tammy asks.

"Everyday this week unless it gets solved before hand." Christine says as she slowly closes her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she was out within minutes. The only thing she didn't realize is that she forgot to call her mom to say goodnight.

* * *

Brennan gets her daughter's voice mail and she finally gives up on calling. She knew her daughter would call in the morning, she was probably wore out from touring DC and fell asleep. There was a knock at the door and Max walks through the door. "Hey, honey. How's it going?"

"Christine's in DC touring the town we used to live in."

"Oh, Tempe, she's going to be fine, they're not going to know it's her."

"She lied to me today."

Max sits down next to her. "What did she lie to you about?"

"I can always tell when she's lying to me, but then she told me that she was touring the Jeffersonian."

"And she wasn't?"

"She was there, I could hear the background noise, but she was lying about touring the Jeffersonian, that means she was doing something else there, but what? I normally don't spy on her, but this time it seems as if I need to."

"It's a mother thing. I'll go in there and see what's going on if you want me to."

"No, if Booth sees you again, he'll arrest you, and it will probably in front of your granddaughter. That's the last way I want her to find out about her father." Brennan gets an idea and she looks up at her father.

He smiles getting the message. "That's a great idea."


	8. Spies

**Alright, a new surprise character coming in this chapter, I hope you like how I fit this character into the story, it may add a good twist to things. Also, yes, it is unlike Brennan to want to spy on her daughter, but the last thing she wants is Booth, or anyone, finding out about Christine in a way that she doesn't want to happen. Plus, it's her daughter, she can be very protective over her since she has a history of murderers coming out to kill her.**

**Okay, enough of me rambling on, here's the new chapter.  
**

**Also, I update twice a day, that's because I'm ahead in my story on the computer, but I didn't write much these past few days, I'm stuck on chapter 10, so if I go to once a day, I'm really sorry, but I'll try to keep up. THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

There's a loud knock at the door and everyone wakes up with a jump. Christine rubs her eyes as she sits up. "What time is it?"

Amy looks at the time and groans. "Ugh! It's eight." She pulls the covers over her face and lies there trying to fall back asleep then there's another knock at the door. "Could you get that?" She said angrily.

Christine got up and walked to the door and opened it to see Michael standing there wide awake. "Wow, did I wake you up?"

"A bit." Christine nods.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to come and help out today, the ride's waiting outside."

"Give me a few minutes while I get ready."

"I'll be out here."

Christine closes the door and Michael waits like a gentleman for her to come out. Eventually the door opens again and Christine walks out shutting the door behind her and heading out with Michael.

* * *

Booth sits in the chair in Brennan's old office. Everything was still there, at least Booth made sure of that. Nothing was touched, nothing was moved, but he noticed that Angela came in a cleaned up a bit to make sure it stayed nice and not all dusty. Booth seemed to have been feeling a bit better, but the stress from the case was not going too well with him. There were no leads, no pieces of evidence to put against anyone, there was nothing to go on, and Booth never liked it when there was nothing to go on.

"Was this her office?"

Booth turned his head to the doorway to see Christine standing there with her hands in her pockets. She wore a simple t shirt and jeans, the outfit she'd wear when she wasn't around her mom. He gave her a small nod to answer her question. "Yes, this was her office."

"It's a nice office, I'm assuming she liked reading." Christine said.

Booth smiled. "She did. She liked reading a lot actually, sometimes she'd prefer that over TV."

Christine laughed. "I know what you mean. I like reading and learning more about science, but sports and paintball games have to be the top of all my interests."

"You remind me of her, not the sports or paintball part, but you seem a lot like her."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Booth smiles. "So, how long are you going to be in DC for?"

"I'm leaving Saturday morning."

"You've got to get back to your mom and dad."

"Actually, it's just me and my mom, I've never met my dad."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you got to look on the bright side of things, I've got my mom in my life and she loves me, so I think that makes up for it."

Booth nods. "You're right. Bones looked at me and said the exact words 'I love you, I don't want you to think that the only reason we're together is because of Christine.' I don't know how many times that sentence has came through my mind."

"You love her, I can see that, and you know she loves you, that should keep you held together until she comes back."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making my day." Booth smiled.

"Your welcome." Christine smiled and walked off to check again if anyone needed her.

Sweets walks into the office and sees Booth sitting in the chair. "I see you were having a conversation with the newbie. How'd that go?"

"Why is it, you're finding everything I do this week so interesting?" Booth asks him.

"I don't know, does this case have any affect on you at all?"

"Yes, it does, Sweets. And for your information, she was giving me information about this case."

"Oh, she was?"

"Yes, she was, now you can turn around and leave me to think."

"Okay, but I think you should know that Russ is here."

"What?" Booth never stood up faster. This was his chance to find out where Brennan was, the only thing he wasn't aware of, was that Russ has no idea where his sister was hiding.

* * *

Russ stands waiting for Booth, and he sees him walking out of Brennan's office. "Booth, how you been?" Russ says smiling at him as he makes his way over.

"I'm doing good, Russ." Booth says smiling back.

"You're smiling, is there something wrong?" Russ laughs.

Booth laughs back. "That's funny, Russ."

"I was planning to stop by your office so we can catch up."

"Well, why don't we head there now?"

"Sure."

Booth smiles and pulls out his handcuffs, cuffing Russ.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"You're Bones's brother, you could have information you're not telling me. Plus, I have been dying to arrest someone." Booth walks him out of the Jeffersonian.

"I thought Booth would be happy Russ was here." Sweets said.

"No, he's taking advantage of the fact that Russ is here. He's probably going to take him into questioning first and see if there's anything he knows about Brennan that he's not telling us." Cam says.

"If I know Dr. Brennan, she's going to be really good at hiding from the FBI, it's been fifteen years and she still hasn't been caught." Daisy says.

"Are you one of the interns here?" Christine asks her.

Daisy smiles excitedly that she asked. "Yes, I've been working here forever. Dr. Brennan is my idol, you know."

"Because everyone really needed to know that." Christine said and everyone tried hard not to laugh. Daisy, on the other hand, didn't even notice. Christine realized that everyone was taking a liking to her and that made her smile. She truly fit in this place.

* * *

Booth sits across the table from Russ in the interrogation room. Booth just studied him for a couple moments to see if Russ was hiding anything, but Russ just sat there waiting to be dismissed.

"So, how long are we going to sit here before you realize that I know nothing about where my sister is?"

"You haven't made a drop by in fifteen years. You really expect me to believe you know nothing?"

"I don't."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Max sent me to spy on you."


	9. Lunchtime

**You guys have got some amazing reviews, and I see some of you want to see certain character's come into the story, and some to be completely left out. Well, I can't leave some of the characters out, but I sure will bring in the character's you'd like to see.**

**I absolutely love the show Bones, I'm obsessed with it, is what people say. I'll watch a new episode of Bones that comes out and I fall off the couch laughing at some of the parts in it, I also cried when Brennan left Booth, "No! They can't do this to me!" And even when I read a good fanfiction story, I'm jumping up in my chair so much, and laughing so hard I tear up.**

**CONTEST!**

**What reactions do you have when you watch Bones or read fanfiction? THE BEST REVIEW WILL GET A SHOUTOUT IN ONE OF MY NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

"Max sent you." Booth says.

"Yes." Russ nods to his question.

"And you have no contact to Brennan, at all?"

"No, he wouldn't give me any of that information. I assume he knew that you'd question me."

"I think you're lying."

"Booth, if he told me where my sister was, don't you think I would go see her, see my niece. I miss her as much as you do, nothing's going to change that, but I'm here to get back to Max about the Pelant case."

"How can you contact Max, if you don't know anything?"

"He finds me. That's how I'm supposed to give him information. And you're smart, Booth. If you want to let Temperance know when she can come back home, you might as well let me go."

Booth sighs. "You want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure, I haven't been to the diner in forever." Russ says as he stands up to leave.

Booth laughs. "It's a great place, I never get tired of going there."

"Let's go." They walk out of the room and head out.

* * *

Christine was up on the platform assisting while looking at the remains. She notices something on the skull. "What's that?"

Everyone looks at what she's staring at and she gets closer to see more. "This looks like something shattered this part of the skull. It looks as if someone put a gun to his head and shot blanks. The air pressure shattered the skull and he died."

"I think our little helper just found cause of death." Cam said.

"She's not our little helper anymore, she's a little squint. Or at least, that's what Booth would call her." Daisy said.

Christine smiled, she was very pleased with herself, who knew she would find her dream job on a vacation. Well, she was just like her mom, she didn't like vacations much, she liked the idea of working. That's why her mother would go out and get jobs during the summer when school wasn't in session. Christine didn't think it was to make more money, it seemed her mom had a hidden stash of savings she was pulling out of. Christine hoped it wasn't from her college savings, if she had them.

* * *

Parker walks into the lab with his fiance, Emma. She was cute for him, she had dark auburn hair, brown eyes, a big smile on her face as she hung onto Parker's arm. Parker was dressed up enough to go back to work still looking professional. Emma let her hair flow down over her blue tank top. She was wearing flip flops with her jeans, she almost looked like a teenager, even though she was only twenty one. They walked into Hoggins's office and Michael looked up from the microscope. "Parker, hey."

"What's up, little man?" Parker gave Michael a hug. "Hoggins, if you don't mind, I'd like to kidnap your son for lunch."

"No problem, maybe it can be a double date and Michael's new friend can tag along." Hoggins says.

"Dad, she's just a friend." Michael defends.

"No offense, Mike, but I said that to my dad about Emma three years ago, now look where we are." Parker mentions.

Michael laughs. "Alright, I'm coming, let me go find her."

They walk out of the office and Michael catches Christine walking off the platform. "Hey, wanna go out for lunch?"

"You caught me just in time, I just finished helping." Christine says.

"So, you must be Michael's new friend." Parker holds out his hand and Christine shakes it.

"Yeah, I came to DC for the week to tour the area, turns out I'm in the Jeffersonian helping out with a murder case." Christine laughs.

"Well, come on, let's go get something to eat." Parker says.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Michael adds.

* * *

Booth and Russ are finishing up eating their lunch, all that's left was their conversation. "I still remember that day you showed up at the carnival to bring me in for questioning. If it wasn't for you, Tempe and I would've never started talking again."

"Yeah, well, that was part of the case." Booth says.

"No it wasn't, you wanted her to talk to me."

"Okay, I did, but you better remember that day I arrested you. I still have that side, if you noticed."

"You're doing your job, and you're still upset about what happened. It's perfectly reasonable, but I do know one thing that I didn't say in the interrogation room."

Booth looks interested in this topic.

"She wants to come back. She misses you. At least, that's what Max told me." Russ takes his last bite of food.

"He said that." Booth said.

"Yeah, and I believe it. She loves you, Booth, you should know that."

"I do." Booth lets out a small smile.

"How's your son doing?"

Booth laughs. "He's twenty five and getting married before I am."

Russ lets out a laugh. "You've got time, Booth."

"Yeah, to retire." Booth gets up heading to go pay.

"I can't believe he's getting married." Russ says.

Booth pays for lunch and starts walking out of the diner with Russ. "Yeah, I can't believe he's getting married either, but I'm really happy for him. Hey, I may even get a grandchild out of it."

"Speaking of your son." Russ points ahead and his son walks up to them with Emma, Michael, and Christine tagging along behind.

"Hey, dad." Parker says to his father. "You remember, Emma."

"Nice to see you again." He shakes Emma's hand smiling real big. "So, what are you four doing here, and your dad better know where you are?"

"Don't worry, dad, I'll return them before the cops figure out I kidnapped them." Parker laughs.

"You better, they're doing good helping us with this case." Booth's phone goes off and he pulls it out then looks at his phone in shock.

"Who is it?" Russ asks.

Booth answers his phone. "Bones?"

* * *

**Sorry, had to end it on a good cliffhanger. Tell me what you think is going to happen next, some of you may be surprised, but others may already know what's going to happen. I'm glad most of you like the story so far, you guys have amazing reviews, I'll come out with more chapters soon. It's going to get really good in these next few chapters. A lot of sad things, and stress will be added, but you'll probably like what I do with it.**

**Anyways, next chapter tomorrow morning, watch out for it.  
**


	10. Fooled You Twice

**The last chapter ended on a pretty good cliffhanger and your reviews were amazing. Let's see how it turns out in the story, some of you may have guessed right, but you'll know when you see it.**

**I just finished this chapter today cause I wanted to get it done for you guys. I apologize if it looks like I rushed on it, sorry about that I was getting everything in my room all cleaned up for a sleepover tonight.**

**This is going to be a bit of a short chapter than what I'm used to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

"Bones?" Everyone's in shock as they watch Booth talk on the phone.

"Booth, I'm here, turn around." Brennan says through the phone.

Booth turns around and searches everywhere to see here. "I don't see you."

"Made you look." Brennan laughs through the phone and Booth hangs up.

"Was it Tempe?" Russ asked.

"I have to go." Booth starts walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"To the shooting range." Booth punches his car out of anger and everyone watches as he gets in and drives away.

"Shooting range, he must be really pissed." Parker said.

"It was Pelant. That would explain why Booth got a phone call from Brennan with recordings of her voice on the other line. He's messing with him." Michael said.

"Yeah, that's the last thing he should be doing." Parker said.

Russ gets a text and he looks at it. 'It's about time you're away from Booth, we need to talk.' "You guys have a nice lunch, I've got some business to take care of."

"I'm sorry about Dr. Brennan, I know it's been fifteen years, but I thought you just needed to hear that." Parker said as he walked behind his friends into the diner.

"Thanks, you're a good man, Parker." Russ smiled at him then he looked off in the distance as Max came into view. He started walking over to him and they began walking together.

"How was it getting arrested?" Max asked.

"Not fun, and did you know he was going to arrest me? This better not be like last time where I walked right into a trap." Russ mentioned the time when he was a fugitive and he came to Booth's office where Booth arrested him right on the spot, but Brennan convinced him to let him go see his kids first.

"I'm sorry about that. How is Christine doing?"

"She's helping with the murder investigation." Russ sighed. "She's made friends with Michael, Hoggins and Angela's son. They are both assisting with the Pelant case."

"Tempe's not gonna like this. The last thing she wanted was her daughter finding out about her father in this way."

"Didn't she give her a list of places to go, she was bound to run into him."

"Yeah, she wanted to see pictures of how this place has turned out within those fifteen years she's been gone. She did not want her working with her father on a dangerous murder case."

Russ nods in agreement. "I understand. And Tempe's not gonna like it when she hears this."

* * *

Booth shoots the piece of paper in the distance as his earplugs blocks out most of the sound. Sweets sneaks up behind him and Booth looks over his shoulder and notices him. He ignores him and shoots at the paper with another round. Finally he pulls the plugs out of his ears, prepared for what Sweets was about to say.

"Having fun?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that fun." Booth said.

Sweets laughs at the thought in his mind. "I'm not going to ask you anything about Dr. Brennan. I just ran into someone earlier who wanted to see how you were doing, but I'm not going to say their name until you put that gun down." Sweets was a bit nervous that saying a certain name would get him shot.

"If it's Max or Russ, that won't piss me off. I've already seen Russ once today, Max sent him to spy on me." Booth turns his head and loads more bullets into his gun.

"It was actually a she."

Booth turned his head to look at Sweets curious who asked about him. "Who?"

* * *

Brennan sits on her couch shaking her head in disapointment. "How could I let her go to DC knowing she would run into her father, worse, work with him? How did she even get the opportunity to work there, she's only fifteen. Michael! I can't let her be in any kind of danger while she's there. I'm not going to lose her, Booth will hate me." She was arguing with herself. That wasn't like Brennan, but her daughter did these kinds of things to her.

She had just gotten off the phone with her father, that's why she was in a stressful tone, and she was about to go do something that would not only be a difficult move to do, but the best thing she could come up with for the safety of her daughter.

* * *

Sweets looks at Booth after he has put his gun down. "Hannah's back."

* * *

**Had to leave it on a cliffhanger, there should be another update tomorrow, but maybe just one instead of the usual two. Thanks for the amazing reviews, I like getting back to some of you.**


	11. Ex

**Sorry for the late publish, and since I'm writing two stories now, I think the chapters are starting to get a little bit shorter and I'll only be able to post one chapter per day. Check out my other story if you'd like. It's another Bones fanfic called "Wedding Bells" you might like it as well.**

**Most of you hate Hannah, I'm well aware, I hate her, too, but she's a good character to add spice to a story. Plus, you'll like what I do with her character. Here's the new chapter.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

"Hannah, she's here and she wants to know how you're doing." Sweets repeated as Booth stood there in shock.

"Sweets, the last thing I want is my ex showing up while I'm in a pissed off mood." Booth said getting ready to leave the shooting range.

"Why are you in a pissed off mood?" Sweets asked.

"Don't go there."

"Don't go where?"

"You know where, Sweets. You see that I'm in a bad mood so you wait until my gun is put up before you ask such a question because you know how I'll react to it."

"Booth, I think we should discuss this, you should come to my office later."

"Go to hell, Sweets." Booth walks passed him and makes his way out of the building. As he walked out the exit door, he bumped into Hannah. "Oh, I'm sorry." He looked up at the pretty blonde woman and he immediately knew who she was. "Hannah."

"Seeley." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

"Just the usual, working on cases, putting those bad guys in jail. What about you? How have you been?" He smiled when he asked.

"Oh, just working on a few stories here and there, I actually just got back in town from France. I was doing a story there."

"That's great. I see you've been real good."

"Yeah, I can say the same for you. How's Temperance?" Those words took the smile off of his face and he tried so hard not to look too upset about anything, but she still noticed the vibe he was giving off. "Oh, I'm sorry, she must not be your partner anymore."

"Actually, it was a case. The evidence was pointing towards her, so she fled to get away from the system."

"Oh, Seeley, I'm so sorry. How long has she been gone?"

"Almost fifteen years. She's not coming back until I find evidence to prove her innocence." He sat on one of the steps and sighed.

She sat next to him. "She'll come back Seeley. From those months of knowing her, I could tell she loved you."

Booth let out another sigh. "I know." He then decides he should change the subject. "So, what's the reason why you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sweets must have already called you about that."

"Yeah."

"I changed my mind about marriage."

"Hannah-"

She cut him off. "I was wondering if we could give us another shot."

He looked at her for a moment and she was looking up at him hopefully. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to say.

* * *

Christine and Michael are walking back into the lab after Parker had dropped them off. They said their quick goodbyes as they split up heading to different areas of the lab. Christine walked up to the platform as security slid their card to let her through. "You know this isn't like Pelant." Cam told Daisy.

Daisy looked at her. "What do you mean? The cameras were tampered with."

"But anyone could have tampered with cameras, and Pelant likes to torture or turn this into a game, it's either someone else or it's Pelant with a hidden agenda he doesn't want us to know about." Cam mentioned.

"I'm not an expert, but shouldn't someone go back to the crime scene to check for anything anyone missed?" Christine said.

Cam and Daisy turn to her and instead of denying her request, Cam just nodded. "That's not a half bad idea since Booth wasn't really in his cop mode when he was there. Alright, little squint, you, Hoggins, and Booth get to go back to the crime scene. I'll call him."

Christine smiled, she knew she was officially a part in the investigation, she liked that she found something she could truly help out with. She learned most of it from her mother, but she sort of wished her mother would work in something she was good at it instead of wasting time being a teacher at a small town high school. Then Christine realized she hadn't called her mother in a while, she told herself she'll call her once she gets back from the crime scene to apologize for being so busy with that list her mother gave her.

* * *

"Seeley?" Hannah said. "You're not speaking."

Booth snapped out of the speechless state and looked away when his phone went off. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Booth... Back to the crime scene?... Alright, I'm coming to get Hoggins and the little squint, tell them to be ready when I get there." He stood up. "Sorry, I've got to go back to the crime scene to see if we missed anything. Technically, I'm also training the girl who's helping us out with the case. She's Angela's boy's girlfriend."

Hannah stands up. "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later and get that answer from you."

"Oh, Hannah." He sighed. "I did love you, and I really wanted to marry you when we were together, but you can't come back to me fifteen years later and try to get me back."

"Yeah, I knew it was a long shot, but it seems like nothing's changed." She still looked at him hopefully.

"Look, Hannah, I'm glad you stopped to see me, and it was nice catching up, but I love Bones now, I've loved her for a long time. Just because I haven't seen her in nearly fifteen years, doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop."

"Wow, you must love her a lot to still want to be with her after fifteen years."

"We're a family, we always will be, Bones, me, Parker, and Christine."

"Christine?" Hannah had not heard that name before which made her worry a bit.

"Christine's our daughter. She turned fifteen just a few days ago, even though she probably doesn't even know I exist, I still can't wait to meet her when I finish this case, which is the main reason why I have to the crime scene. It's about time I catch this son of a bitch."

Hannah didn't know why, but she smiled. "I'm happy for you, Seeley, go catch the bad guys." And that's when she left. And that was the last time he was going to see her. He was already in his car heading to the Jeffersonian to get Hoggins and Christine.


	12. Crime Scene

**I'm loving the reviews, and I got one about grammar. Thank you for correcting me on spelling HODGINS' name. I did google Dr. Saroyan's name to make sure I spelled that one right.**

**I realized after publishing a couple chapters of the story that it wouldn't be realistic that Christine is working on the case, that probably wouldn't be legal in the real world, but I decided to just keep her around as someone who's there helping out, but mostly studying, at least that's what they're going to say when they go to their murder trial against Pelant. Christine was getting the opportunity to learn from experts and she happened to state out something that the experts confirmed after looking at it.**

**Also, for those of you freaking out, there is no more Hannah in the story. No need to worry.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth, Hodgins, and Christine are standing in the small room of the wooden building. There was yellow tape in places indicating it was definitely a crime scene. Booth stood back as Hodgins was taking samples of particulates. Christine stood there a little confused of what she should be doing. "What exactly should I be doing?"

Booth noticed she was a little inexperienced at this kind of thing. "Just look around a bit, don't touch anything without wearing gloves first, and if you see something that pops out or is something that could be evidence, say something."

Christine nods her head and begins to walk around a bit. The one thing that didn't come from Booth or Brennan, was her investigating skills. Booth would look at a crime scene in one way, Brennan would look at it in another, but Christine looked at it in a completely different way.

Brennan would close her walls and focus on the obvious scientific evidence written on the bones. She'd rationalize everything including evidence they'd find laying around. She'd see the evidence as something that gave the description of the murderer, but Booth would use the evidence to find the motive then take that motive to find the killer who had that motive. The problem with the Pelant case is that he didn't leave much evidence, nor any motive, and that worried Booth.

Christine, on the other hand, saw the crime scene as something completely different. She saw a story. She could look around the room and detect what happened there. She didn't really know if it could be a useful took since her mother always told her the evidence was the most important part of a murder investigation. Then again, Christine remembered what her father told her about murderers. _'The perfect murder is leaving behind no evidence, but the reason why there is no perfect murder, is because everything is evidence.'_ "Everything is evidence." Christine mumbled to herself.

Booth caught her talking. "Did you find something?"

"Oh, no, I was just..." She stopped talking when she noticed something. "Hodgins, stop." Hodgins turned to look at Christine looking around the room. She backed up to the far corner of the room. She glanced at the door then followed her eyes along the ground to the spot of the death. Then she looked at the sides of the room. "It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Booth asked.

"This scene." Christine answered then she pointed to the door. "This is the only entrance to the room, so the murderer had to have walked from there to here." She pointed to where the dead body was found. "There was no sign of any struggle, it was a simple quick death. That most like means, that the murderer walked in, put the gun to the guys head and killed him. There were no drag marks anywhere because he fell to that exact spot."

"We already discovered this." Hodgins said.

"I always played this game as a kid in school, we'd get a piece of paper and it would have pictures of all of these items, we were supposed to pick the item that didn't fit. What in this room doesn't fit?"

Booth and Hodgins gave a look around for a minute. "I don't see anything." Booth says.

"I do." Hodgins points over to the wall behind the desk. "The book." He walks over and takes it off the shelf. "It's a Latin book, it's for translating."

"Come on, that can be a coincidence." Booth said.

"It could, but the murderer didn't just come here to kill. The flag pole that is supposed to go over there is missing." She points.

"I still don't think that is even relevant." Booth says. "And now I realized you are too young to be a squint."

"Agent Booth." Christine said irritated now. "The murderer walked in, the man walked over, he pulled out the gun against his head and killed they guy, who fell in that exact spot he was found. The murderer then took the flag pole out of its stand, dipped it into some of the victims blood on the ground and wrote a message on that wall right there. I'm guess the message will be Latin, if you don't believe me, pull out a black light."

Hodgins was standing in shock, but Booth didn't look that impressed. "Hodgins, get the black light." Hodgins snapped out of his shocked trance and he shined the black light on the wall Christine pointed at. _She was right, there was blood, but how could she have noticed that without any special equipment, _Booth thought to himself. Something was telling him that she was the killer, but it was surely to be Pelant. Booth looked at Christine. "In my mind, the only reason why someone would be able to notice that is if they were the killer. Prove to me, that you're not."

Christine notices that Booth was a hard person to convince, but she shrugged. "Alright." She point to the floor where the blood stain was. "There's a small scratch on the wood from the flagpole dipping into the blood. Plus, I can see a few faint spots on the path to the wall from where it dripped off the pole. Now, the scratch can be a coincidence, but the exact type of scratch is on the wall when he formed each letter. He used the flagpole probably because it would be the last tool anyone would write with. Now, am I the murderer?" She smiled.

Booth didn't know why he was offended by her intelligence, he reminded him so much of Brennan, but for some strange reason, that didn't make him upset like he thought it would. He smiled back at her. "You're not the murderer, and you're still not a little squint."

"Then what am I?"

"Little Brennan." Booth said smiling.

Hodgins notices the unusual happiness coming out of Booth and he laughed. "I haven't seen you this happy in fifteen years."

"Hodgins, just shine the black light and write down the message he left."

Hodgins doesn't argue, just smirks and does what he's told. He hands the light to Christine to hold and he writes it down. _'Llla est deinde.'_ Hodgins said it out loud as he wrote it down.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked.

"Hold on, let me look it up." Hodgins answered.

"No need. I know what the message is." Christine said. "She's next."


	13. Revoked

**New Chapter! Who's excited? You guys have gave me amazing reviews, and that is making the words flow onto the page more. I'm going to start getting ahead a little bit before the weekend for my mega sleepover party. Let the candy hangover begin.**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

Everyone's sitting on the balcony, unsure of what they should be doing with the new news, but everyone knew what the message was, they just didn't know what to do with it. Booth was the one who looked the most upset, everyone else just looked extremely stressed.

"Are you sure that's what it said?" Cam asked as she broke the silence.

"Little squint translated it off the top of her head, I confirmed it in the Latin book we found, Angela confirmed it on several different online translators. That's what it said." Hodgins answered her.

Booth stood up. "He's distracting us, he knows that we are going to do everything in our power to stop him from reaching her, right? Bones is off the grid, he can't find her."

Angela looked up at him. "That's true, the only way Pelant gets information is when he hacks people, the only way he can find out where Brennan is, is if he hacks the FBI data base, but they don't know where she is either. He wants us to work harder to find her so we get distracted from the actual case we're working on."

"That actually makes sense, but there's still a possibility he may know where Brennan is." Cam said.

"Look, if that's true, the only fast way we can stop him is if we finish this case. We have a better chance of solving this murder rather than trying to find someone who's been in hiding for fifteen years." Sweets said.

Christine's phone goes off and everyone looks at her. "Sorry, I have to take this." She excused herself and walked away answering her phone. "Hello?... Hi, mom."

* * *

Brennan was talking to her daughter through the phone in her home. "Christine, I know what you're doing there, and it's not touring DC."

"I know, mom, but they gave me this amazing opportunity, I couldn't say no." Christine said back to her.

"Honey, you are way too young to be solving murders, especially serial killer cases."

"What makes you an expert on murder cases, I'm perfectly fine, all I do is assist with identification and I'm learning a lot here. Everyone's so nice to me, they even call me their little squint."

That made Brennan smile. "I still don't think it's the best thing for you right now, you should let the professionals do their jobs."

"Mom, how did you even know that I was helping here?"

"Grandpa told me."

"You're sending him to spy on me, mom? That's low even for you, I thought you trusted me."

"Christine, I trust you, but I don't trust killers, when the FBI gets close to the evidence, they get hurt."

"How would you even know? Are you an FBI agent?"

"No, I'm not, I just know from experience."

"You're a murderer aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Let me put this in terms you'd understand then. How come you're always hiding the evidence of your past from me? Why don't you ever tell me about your history?"

"Because you are too young to be exposed to those facts."

"Well, it's not fair."

"I'm sending your grandfather to come pick you up tomorrow at three, I expect you to be all packed and ready to come home by then."

"Mom! No!"

"I'm sorry, it's for the best." Brennan hung up the phone and looked as if she was about to break down in tears. The photo album was sitting in front of her and as she shut it, the title began to become clear. _'Christine' _and there was a small quotation under her name, _'When you're finally old enough...'_ Brennan slide the photo album back into the safe then she locked it shut.

* * *

Christine had just hung up on her mom and she looked more than upset. She felt as if her dream coming true was just put into an end and flushed down the toilet, no way to get it back. She did what other thing she did best, she put on a straight face to hide her emotions and walked back over to the group. "That was my mom, she's sending my grandfather to come get me tomorrow."

"So soon?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, change of plans. I'm really glad I got to work with all of you. It was a great experience." Christine said with a half smile.

Everyone got up and was giving her goodbye hugs one by one. First, Angela gave her a tight hug. "You remind me a lot of Brennan, you were so smart." Next, Hodgins came up to give her a hand shake. "It was a honor to work with you." Cam was after him. "I'm not lying about sending in an application in a few years, I'd gladly accept you in a heartbeat." Sweets came up and shook her hand. "It was great meeting you." Finally, Michael made his way over to her and everyone was watching closely to see what was going to happen. "I'm really glad I got to meet someone as amazing as you." He shook her hand and she stepped forward giving him a warm hug. He turned his head and kissed her cheek before he backed away.

"I should probably be getting back to the hotel to pack my things." Christine said with a crack in her voice.

No one noticed the crack in her voice except for Booth. "I'm not busy, I'll drive you there." He got up from his chair and walked down the stairs with Christine following behind him.

"What do you think is going on there?" Cam asked.

"Booth is using Christine as a temporary replacement for Dr. Brennan." Sweets answered.

* * *

Booth sat in the driver's seat driving the car and Christine sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. It seemed too familiar to Booth, she acted somewhat like Brennan. She looked like her, too, but Booth thought that was just his mind playing tricks on him. If anyone else thought the same, they would have mentioned it to him by now. "You excited about going back home to your mom?"

Christine shrugged. "Not much of a choice, is there? She wants me home so I'll be safe from murder investigations."

Booth nods. "I can see that. Murder investigations can get dangerous, sometimes the killers come after us."

"That's what she said." Christine turned her head to look back out the window.

"Then your mom knows best. So, you told me that you've never met your dad, do you miss him?"

Christine laughed. "I don't even know if I can answer that question."

"You know what I mean, do you miss the father figure in your life, do you wish you had one?"

She shrugs again. "I guess, but I don't see that happening, my mom isn't interested in any guys, she prefers to be single and alone."

Booth laughs. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, I suppose there isn't."

"When did you say you were getting picked up?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, why do you ask?"

"Because I am going to take you to go do something."

"Like what?" Christine asked confused.

Booth just sat in the driver's seat smiling at his newly found idea. He turned his head to Christine and showed her his first place charm smile. She couldn't help, but return the smile. Then he spoke. "You'll see."


	14. Bonding

**Ooh, it's a new fun chapter. I love the reviews you guys are giving me, it's definitely an inspiration to write more. Also, I'm spicing it up a bit.**

**CONTEST! WHO WANTS A SHOUTOUT? BEST REVIEWER GETS A SHOUTOUT, PROMISE!  
**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

Christine didn't know whether to be worried about how an FBI agent, she just recently met a few days ago, is taking her somewhere to do something fun. She kind of liked it though, he was FBI, he was most likely going to take her to do some shooting or teach her how to do stake outs. She smiled with the fun ideas that ran through her mind and Booth noticed that, which made him smile.

Booth knew he deserved to have a good time in the fifteen years his girlfriend had been gone. It wasn't the most common way to have a good time, but maybe hanging out with a fifteen year old girl was a good idea. He imagined his daughter in his mind and wondered if she would be like this girl. Maybe, but for now she seemed just like Bones, and he sort of liked that. He decided he was going to get to learn more about her before she had to go, he didn't know exactly what connected between them, but he wasn't going to let it go.

They made it to their destination, a paintball arena.

Christine got out of the car and heard a familiar voice. "Chris!" Amy attacked Christine with the biggest hug she could ever give. Christine smiled back at her shocked that they were there, but then again, they wanted to play paintball when they got there.

Booth noticed the teenagers that showed up to say hello to Christine. "Hello."

The teenagers turned to him as Christine introduced them. "This is Amy, Tammy, Zeek, and Gary. They came with me on the trip."

"It's nice to meet you."

"So, I see you've brought a new player to the game, that's good cause we needed two more people to go against the group of guys that just went in." Amy said.

"Booth, you don't mind teaming up with a group of teenagers, do you?"

"No problem, seems like you already know how to play."

"Are you kidding, I live to play paintball."

"Then you'll like the gun I have in the back of my car." Booth opens his trunk and pulls out two expensive paintball guns.

"Wow, those look expensive... and good." Christine said as she took hold on one of the guns he handed her. She smiled and looked up at Booth to give him a 'thank you' with her eyes. Time for them to go play some paintball.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone dressed and ready?" Booth asked them.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Okay, now for those of you who are good at being in the front, I'm gonna trust that you know exactly what you're doing. You never know how good DC players are, it's your first time here."

"Tammy and I will take the lead out, Gary and Amy are going to go be hiding in the trees." Zeek orders.

"No, no trees, you never know if they'll shoot up there and you'll have nowhere to run if they do. Zeek and Tammy can go lead as they planned, but I want Gary and Amy to stay behind them to shoot anyone who goes after them. Now, what is the little squint capable of." He smiled at Christine.

"She's good at long shots, I've seen it. She hits them perfectly every time from a hundred feet away." Amy says.

Booth looks at Christine shocked. "Alright, if you're good at what she says you are, you're coming with me sniper style."

"Alright, but what makes you think you can come sniping with me?" Christine did not want to teach someone how to snipe, little did she know he was a sniper in the service.

"Because I drove you here, let's go."

* * *

The game had begun. Everything was quiet and there was no movement to be seen. Christine's friends were no longer in sight, they were already out in the field. Booth and Christine were making their way to find some high ground. "This way." Booth whispered. She followed him.

"Why do you get to lead the way?" Christine said.

"Because I know what I'm doing." Booth said.

"Hmm." She doubted his skills as a sniper.

"Fine, you lead the way, genius." Booth stopped to let her get ahead.

Christine stopped in her tracks and gave a quick scan around the field. She then changed the direction they were going and she walked fast, but quietly as she made her way to the top of a big hill. "Out of all the times I've played this course, I had no idea this existed." Booth said as they laid themselves on the ground and set up their guns.

Christine was already set up before Booth and she was already ready to take a shot to everyone who got in sight.

"Now, you have to watch carefully for any movement that shows up, you never know if there's someone in the bushes and just the slightest movement is enough for you to shoot at-"

"Shh." Christine cut him off when she saw someone come into view. Booth starts to aim, but Christine takes her hand and stops him from shooting. "Don't shoot, not yet."

The man who came into view nodded to the others to come forward that the area was clear and Christine waited for just the right moment when four men were now in view. Christine took aim to the on on the end. She took the shot and while the others were in shock, she was already shooting the other three. She let out a breath of relief. "Now, who's better at this game?"

Booth hadn't even gotten a chance to make a shot at the men. He just looked at Christine in shock. "Amazing."

"Don't get excited yet, we got two more to go, time to go into the field." She slowly got up and stood behind a tree. "We're most likely dealing with snipers or people hiding, we're better off watching the rest of the team, so if there's a shot coming from somewhere we'll be able to find it."

"That's smart, but stupid. In the real world, you can't wait for someone to get killed before you make a shot, that's playing it safe. I'm gonna teach you how to really play paintball." Booth started walking, but Christine's hand instantly held him back. "Not again."

"Shh!" Christine peeked out and noticed that two hundred feet away, also at the top on the hill, laid two snipers. She points that way and Booth takes a quick glance.

"You stay here, when I get to the other side of the hill, you shoot one, I'll shoot the other. The only way you can shoot earlier is if they start to move, I will have my eye on them at all times. You got it?" Booth was serious on this one.

"Okay." Christine really didn't care what he had to say, but she agreed for now.

Booth was already making his way to the other side of the hill. He noticed that there was not much of a path he could take, these guys picked an excellent spot to snipe, same for Christine, she was good at this, but so was he, and he wanted to prove that. Christine could still see him in view and he was now at a great spot. He nodded to Christine who took that as an opportunity to shoot. She took aim at on of the snipers and she took the shot. Just as Booth hoped, they jumped up alarmed and Booth took the final shot at the only one still in the game.

Game over.

* * *

They all laughed together as they walked out of the arena from the great game. Booth looked at Christine. "You know what, you weren't kidding about being good at paintball."

"I told you." Amy said.

"Oh, and here come the losers!" Zeek said as a group of six men walked out of the arena.

Booth turned to get a look at who he beat. "Jared?"


	15. Family Reunion

**Another new character coming into the story, I'm trying to make it interesting, and I love how everyone liked my idea of Booth and Christine playing a paintball game together. I thought it would be a good father daughter moment even if they don't know that they really are father and daughter, but Booth is glad he found someone who could be just like his daughter, and Christine is glad she found someone who could be a great father figure.**

**CONTEST WINNER SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

Jared Booth turned his head and noticed his older brother, Seeley Booth, was standing right ahead of him. "Seeley?" He walked over and gave his brother a hug. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah, how's the wife?" Booth asked.

"Divorced." Jared laughed. "She's long gone."

"Are you serious, Jared? You came to me saying you were truly in love with this girl and you were asking me for my blessing."

"People change, Seeley. How's Temperance doing, still single it looks like?"

"No, she's not, she's with me."

Jared looks around and laughs. "I don't see her."

"Have you been drinking, Jared?"

Jared just stands there laughing then pokes his brother in the chest. "It's a choice to drink, I'm allowed to make that kind of choice." He starts to walk away.

"You're a piece of shit, no wonder she left you." Booth said.

Jared turned around with anger in his eyes, that gave all the teenagers enough to back a few big steps back. "What'd you say?"

"You heard me, Jared, and I'm quite disappointed."

Jared stomped over and looked at his brother then took a swing at him, Booth nearly fell to the ground. "You have no right to be disappointed, I did this to myself."

Booth just smiled then threw his own hit back at Jared which actually knocked Jared to the ground. "I'm not bailing you out anymore, Jared, do what you want with your life."

Jared's face was bleeding, but all he could do was laugh. He picked himself up off the ground. "How's your daughter doing, Booth?" He just continued laughing as he walked away leaving Booth standing upset.

Booth then turned back to the shocked teenagers. "Little brothers." He laughed then looked at Christine. "You going to be okay riding home with them?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Christine answered.

Booth nodded then walked to the door of his car.

"Booth?"

He turned around.

"Are you going to be okay?" Christine asked.

He just smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine, thanks for asking." He got into his car and she watched as he pulled out and drove off. She didn't know why, she just felt like she connected with him.

* * *

Brennan is pacing around the room as Max and Russ are sitting in there. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Tempe, you've been a fugitive for fifteen years, no wonder I want to see you." Russ said.

"Dad, Christine is working at the Jeffersonian on a murder investigation, she shouldn't be open to any of that danger, I've been there, I know how it feels to lose someone you work with to a serial killer."

"Booth never died." Max said.

"I'm talking about Vincent, my assistant. Logically, I shouldn't have let Christine go, it's too dangerous sending her back into the world, what if someone finds out where we live and Pelant comes after us."

"Tempe, you're going to be fine, I'll go pick up Christine tomorrow and everything will go back to normal."

"And once she gets here, we're going to back up our things and leave to another location. We can't stay here, someone could know, we need to start over somewhere which means I'm going to have to tell Christine everything that's going on. What if she runs away?"

"Tempe, calm down." Russ said.

"I can't Russ, this is my daughter we're talking about. This is our lives, we're talking about. Pelant could be planning his way here right now, I am not going to calm down!"

"Tempe, go lay down for a bit, I'll figure this all out for you, I'll get Christine, you pack up your things and we'll head out as soon as we get here tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

Brennan nods. "Yeah, I haven't slept in days."

"Go to sleep, we'll handle this."

* * *

Christine lays in her bed in the hotel with her arms behind her head. Maybe if she woke up early tomorrow morning she could go say another goodbye to the Jeffersonian people. Maybe not, that would probably upset her again. But she could go hang out with Booth again, she liked hanging out with him. He should probably focus on the case though. Christine sighed and decided she should just wait until morning to make any decisions about what she was going to do for the first part of the day. She had til three in the afternoon before she had to leave, she had time to pack a little in the morning and go visit a few places before she had to leave. She had til then to decide.

She slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

She woke with a knock at the door woke her up. She got up and opened the door. "Michael?"

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" Michael asked.

* * *

They were walking in the park side by side talking to each other. It was actually a really nice morning to be in the park. "So, why did you decided to come ask me if I wanted to go for a walk?"

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow, I wanted to say goodbye." Michael said smiling.

"This isn't really goodbye."

He laughed. "I know, but I wanted time to say goodbye."

"That doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't. I just, wanted to spend some time with you before you go, just me and you, no lab or murder cases."

She smiled. "That's nice of you."

"Yeah, and after you left everyone continued working on the case. We found some more evidence, but nothing big yet. The only big evidence we found came from you."

"That's a bit surprising. I didn't even think I'd be much of a help."

"Well, you were." He smiled.

"It's pretty today, I can see why you wanted to take me here."

"Now, why's that?"

"It's romantic and you obviously like me."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, it was. Don't worry, I like you, too." She laughed.

"Good, then I'm not afraid to do this." He took her and and he held it as they walked. "I do have to ask, will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. My mom may never even trust me to come out here with friends again. I'm gonna try though, I love it here. It feels like it's supposed to be home."

"That's a good thing then." He stopped walking and faced her. "You should have to go back soon."

"I know." She found herself looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes as he was to her.

"I guess this is the official goodbye."

"Yeah."

He leaned in and their lips met. They stayed that way for a long moment then they came apart for air. She just smiled up at him. "You make it so hard to leave."

He laughed. "I'll walk you back to your hotel."


	16. He's Back!

**SHOUT OUT to _theAwesome526 _with the best review: **_"Eeeeepp! It just keeps getting better...I sleep at midnight and wake up at 4 just to check for a new update..this is just so good. I promised myself that I won't use my phone because of school..but this story is a good reason to break some rules..shhhh ;))"_

__**All of your reviews are amazing, this one just made me laugh and smile so wide. I love all of you.**

**WARNING: This chapter is going to be a huge turning point in the story.**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

Brennan was getting everything in the house packed for their leave. It didn't take her that long, considering they were going to pack their cloths, and important items, leave everything else behind. Once she finished, all she had to do was wait for her daughter to arrive, but since she was getting close to finishing her packing, she wanted to waste time by looking through her photos. She seemed to do that even more than usual, it was probably the feeling that her daughter had been hanging around her father, and she too missed him.

One photo after another, she flipped the book pages and teared up looking at each of the photos. There was one of all three of them after Christine was just born, another with all of them and Parker. She found one with Booth smiling as he held Christine in his arms. Another one with Booth holding her up at the camera. Another playing on the floor with Christine, then another one with Booth asleep laying on the floor and Christine curled up at his side. Then she saw the photos of her and Booth together. There were a few photos of them that got into the newspaper from solving a case. There were other photos that Angela took of them. There was a photo of then looking into each others eyes, another of them kissing, Brennan smiled at Angela's perfect timing when it came to taking photos of her friend. Brennan took her favorite one of them holding hands and looked at it for a moment. She knew Booth would make his way there eventually, she laid it on the coffee table in the living room for someone to find. She packed the photo album up in one of the boxes and taped it shut.

She was just about to make the last trip to the car to pack the boxes all in, but the last thing she could remember was the door opening. Then she blacked out.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

Angela just finished getting information from Cam, there wasn't much left to do with the case, it was obvious that it wasn't going anywhere. They had no evidence against Pelant, or even against anyone, they had evidence, but no leads. She sighed as she walked back into her office and made her way to the desk. Maybe, she should start looking for Brennan, there was nothing else for her to do, and she had enough time to do a quick search. She decided that she should hack the hacker once again, and see what Pelant has been looking at.

Again, nothing was coming up, just pointless information. Angela sits at her desk working on the computer and she looks at the screen with her eyes wide. "Oh, my god." She got up and ran out into the lab. "I need Booth, here now!"

* * *

Christine laid on her back next to Michael on the hotel bed. They've been laying there for a while, she just didn't want him to leave just yet. Her friends have left to go tour around DC, they planned on coming back to say their goodbyes before three, they decided to leave her and Michael alone. They didn't speak, they just let their minds think while they laid there.

"How'd you like DC?" Michael asked.

"It was fun. I got to see some amazing places, play a game of paintball, help with a murder case. No kid can say they got to do that on their vacation." Christine smiled. "You should see some of the photos I got." She sat up and pulled the camera out of her back flipping back through some of them. He recognized every place in each other the pictures, there was even one of the both of them. "I think I even got one at the crime scene." She flipped through the photos she took of the competition they would have had if they got to play paintball that day. They gasped when they noticed something strange about the photo. "Oh, my god. We need to get to the lab."

"I'll call someone." Michael insisted.

"No time." She pulled him behind her as they ran out the door and out one of the closest exits.

* * *

Booth sat at his desk in his office. He was in a much better mood than when he saw Jared yesterday. He wasn't doing much work, he'd done all he could do for the day. And just as he thought that is was going to be a good relaxing day, Sweets walks in.

"How was the ride you gave the little Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Booth pretended to get back to working on the case.

"Mhmm." Sweets smiled.

"I took her to go play a game of paintball." Booth surrendered. "But don't start saying that I'm replacing Bones or Christine, I was just getting my mind of things, okay?"

"Fine." Sweets couldn't stop smiling which irritated Booth.

"Stop, Sweets, just stop."

Christine and Michael run into his office out a breath for running so much. Christine hands him the camera. "I think you should see this." She said after she caught her breath.

Booth, confused, listened and looked at the photo on the screen, within a second he started smiling.


	17. Change of Plans

**The story's coming to an end soon :( but don't worry, I'm going to continue this story in another fanfiction, I'll give you the name of it in the last chapter I upload and you can probably find it already created on my profile.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth left Christine and Michael back at the Hoover while he was driving down the road with his siren blaring for everyone to hear. The picture he just saw on Christine's camera was now locked away in a drawer in his desk, still in the camera. He couldn't believe they finally got evidence on Pelant, Christine caught the picture by accident when she was taking pictured of the paintball arena she first went to when she got into DC. Booth couldn't stop smiling, but when his phone went off, he answered it.

"Caroline?" Booth said.

"No, Booth, it's Angela. You need to know something." Angela said through the phone.

"We got Pelant, we got the evidence we needed to tie him to the scene, there was a photo taken of him. I'm on my way to his house, Caroline is supposed to get back to me with the arrest warrant."

"Booth, he won't be there, he found Brennan. You need to go to Loudoun, Virginia, at 1485 Presidents street."

That's all it took for Booth to hang up and hit the gas to speed onto the highway. He was probably going a hundred miles an hour on that highway which would reduce the travel time it would normally take to get there. His adrenaline was pumping to the max, he was going to be driving for a minimum two hours before he'd get there. He wasn't at all happy anymore, even if he did have the evidence to get Pelant, Pelant could be killing Brennan that very moment, and that did not go well with Booth.

* * *

Everyone is sitting in Angela's office in shock and waiting impatiently to get any kind of phone call to say that Brennan was found still alive and Booth has her, but they knew they wouldn't get that call anytime soon.

"She's going to be okay, Angela." Hodgins said rubbing her back.

"Why didn't I try to look harder, she changed her name to Joy Jefferson. Her daughter's name was changed to Christine Jefferson. Why couldn't we find her." Angela said.

"She changed her name to something easy so no one would look for that. Everyone assumes Brennan would change her name to something impossible, so that's what they did, looked at the impossible, they didn't look at the simple rational answer staring at them in the face." Cam tried telling her.

Sweets walked in with Michael. "Michael, where have you been?" Hodgins asked him.

"I was with Christine at the hoover."

Everyone looked at him in shock. "Christine?"

"You know, that teenage girl who was helping us out with the case. The girl you all knew by, little squint." Michael answered. "You didn't even bother to learn her name, did you?"

"She looks like Brennan, she acts like Brennan, she's as smart as Brennan, she's fifteen, no dad, same name. That's Booth and Brennan's daughter. Right in front of us again, why didn't we notice it?" Angela said. "And Pelant's about to kill Brennan."

"We just dropped her off so her grandfather could take her home, she's going to be on her way to Virginia right now." Michael said.

"Let's go, we're going to Loudoun, Virginia." Angela and Hodgins to their son Michael out of the room and all that was left was Cam and Sweets.

"Yeah, I'm going, too." Sweets said.

"I'm coming with you." Cam said.

* * *

Hodgins and Angela ride in their car trying not to go over the speed limit and get caught, but fast enough to make good some good timing, thank god they had a full tank of gas and wouldn't have to stop.

Cam and Sweets were in their car following closely behind and it was only moments later when Hodgins saw them in his rear view mirror. "Cam and Sweets are right behind us. Oh, god, I hope we make it."

"Just keep driving for a few hours, we'll be there just in time." Angela said.

"If only we could speed." Hodgins said with a little irritability in his voice.

* * *

"I can't believe Christine was helping us with the Pelant case the entire time, no wonder she had to go home, her mother probably found out." Cam said sitting in the passenger seat.

"And no wonder Russ was there, he said he was sent by Max to spy on Booth, but really he was sent here to spy on Christine." Sweets said. "I can't believe I didn't notice the way she looked like Brennan and the way Booth connected to her subconsciously. It was right there in front of us, but the Pelant case was a distraction."

"Just keep driving, we've got a couple hours to kill."

* * *

Brennan was having a nightmare. Pelant was hurting her daughter, she could see everything, feel everything, but she couldn't do anything to help Christine. Christine just laid there on the floor as Pelant took a knife, cutting different parts of her daughter's body. One large cut on her arm, one on her cheek, another on her leg, her daughter screamed in pain, but no matter how hard Brennan tried, she just couldn't move. The dream slowly faded away and she was getting a flashback of her looking through the photo album of all the pictures of Christine and Booth. Right as she was picking up the box she could hear the door opening. She assumed it was Russ, so she ignored it, but next thing you know, she was flat out on the floor after getting smacked in the back of the head. She could see someone standing over her smiling. She got to say one word before she blacked out. "Pelant."


	18. Text Message

**I'm loving all my fans on fanfiction :) I'm getting amazing reviews from all of you and I see that you guys are absolutely in love with this story. I resolved some of the cliffhangers in the last chapter, but the suspense is still going. Here's a new chapter for you... the end is coming soon.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Brennan is slowly opening her eyes, waking up from the blackout, she can feel that her hands and feet are lied together with some kind of rope. When she opened her eyes, she noticed it was rope. There was duct tape over her mouth and her arms were wrapped up around one of the pieces of wood on the staircase. She turned her head to see Pelant going through her photo album.

"These photos are nice. Now I know what Christine looks like, she looks like you, by the way. So much resemblance to your beautiful face. It's too bad she'll be dead soon. And you'll be dead sooner, and they still won't be able to prove anything." Pelant held a photo in front of her and he tore it to pieces. Brennan was hoping he'd burn it, but he was too smart to have the smoke alarms go off. He tossed the photo album back in the box and he walked over to Brennan with that crooked smile. She refused to look up at him, but he pulled her head to do so. "I know everything about you, Dr. Brennan. I even know your biggest fears." He walked to the back of the house and got a box off the patio. He must've placed it there before he came in through the front door. "How much do you hate snakes?"

* * *

Christine was in the car with her grandfather, Max, they were riding peacefully on the highway. Max had put the radio on a low volume just in case Christine didn't like what was playing or if she wanted to start talking. "You okay?" He asked.

Her concentration from looking out the window was broken and she looked at her grandfather. "I'm fine."

"I know you wanted to stay in DC and help with that murder case, but those kinds of things can be dangerous." Max said.

"Don't worry, I know. Agent Booth told me the same thing." She went back to looking out the window.

"You met Agent Booth?"

"You know him?" She looked at him shocked.

"No, I meant, you met an actually FBI agent?" He tried to dodge and bullet, but it wasn't working.

"I never said he worked for the FBI."

"Oh, I just assumed he did."

"Grandpa, what are you not telling me? You and mom act like you know something about DC that I don't." Christine was getting angry that she wasn't being told anything. "Are you murderers?"

"No, why would you ask such a question?" Max asked.

"Because you both know so much about science, murders, cops, and fugitives, and you never tell me anything. I have a right to know what kinds of things are going on. If mom did something wrong in her past, I want to know so that if I go somewhere I won't open my big mouth about information that shouldn't even be said."

"Are you saying you'd protect your mom if she murdered someone?"

"If she had an extremely good reason." Christine said. "I love my mom, I really do, but she's just so over protective."

"I know."

* * *

Sweets notices someone in the car behind him. It was Christine and Max. "Send a text to Angela, they're behind Max and Christine's car." Cam does exactly what Sweets told her.

Angela gets a text from Cam and then she looks up at the car in front of her in shock. "Max and Christine are in that car in front of us."

"Since when did Sweets pass us." Hodgins said.

"Honey, it's not a competition. Just keep an eye on that car, Michael, if you have Christine's number, text her about Pelant going after her mom. Say you can't explain anything right now, just tell her the important details." Angela said.

"Alright." Michael pulls out his phone and he sends a long text message.

* * *

Christine's phone goes off with a text and she looks at it. "Who text you?" Max asked.

"Oh, just a friend." She opened the text and found it was a long one. _'Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the woman I told you about, the woman who ran off fifteen years ago with her baby because she was being framed for murder, that woman is your mom. Pelant is after your mom, I'm in the car behind yours and we're all on our way to Virginia, Booth is already closer than any of us are, he's going to try and make it in time to save your mom.'__  
_

Christine just sat there in shock and Max noticed. "What's wrong?"

"That's why you and mom never told me anything. Mom used to work at the Jeffersonian and she took me and left when she was getting framed by Pelant in a murder case. Is this true?" Christine asked.

"Did your new friend just text you that? Are you texting Booth?"

"Answer me."

"Yes, your mom was being accused of murder, the evidence was going the wrong way, the only way to keep you and her safe was to go off the grid, go on the run, so she did. She's been regretting it the entire time, I'm the one who keeps convincing her to stay, she doesn't need to go back to DC until this Pelant guy is locked up behind bars, or better, dead. Agent Booth is your father."

Christine just shakes her head in disappointment. "So, if mom never left DC, what would our names be?"

"You'd be Christine Angela Booth, you mom would be Temperance Brennan."

"Angela? My middle name was named after Angela?"

"Your mom's best friend, yes."

"Why didn't mom talk to me about this, and why aren't there any photos of the past?"

"There's a photo album of you, Tempe, and Booth. Angela helped Brennan make it when you were just a baby. She took it with her when she left and she kept it for you when you get old enough to understand, which is probably now."

"Mom! Pelant's after her!"


	19. Backup

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, here's a new chapter for today, I hope you guys like this one, don't worry, the car ride is ending soon. I felt like being nice since you've giving me the most amazing reviews. Here is the THIRD story update for the day. We're almost coming to the end.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth is getting closer to Loudoun, Virginia, he can see the exit sign is only a few miles away. His GPS was leading him most of the way there and he was going to be arriving in only a few minutes. The only thing he worried about is if Brennan was still alive or not. Those thoughts kept running in his mind which made him speed even more. He pulled out his cell and he made a phone call. "This is agent Booth, I'm about five minutes out from 1985 Presidents street in Loudoun, Virginia. I've have reason to believe Christopher Pelant, a number one suspect in three active murder investigations, is at this location about to kill Temperance Brennan. I'm going in send backup." He got off the phone and headed as fast as he could, but slowed to get off the highway. He turned off the siren when he was a mile out so he wouldn't alarm Pelant. He came onto the street and he saw the house up ahead, there was car parked out in the front. He was still there, and most likely, she was still alive. He parked where Pelant wouldn't be able to see him, and he got out of his car. Backup was just now arriving and Booth flashed his badge at them. He opened the back of his trunk and got out his bullet proof vest. He was getting ready for when he went to go save Brennan.

There was a group of people who saw them and stepped out of their house. "What's going on?" The man asked.

Agent Booth showed them his badge. "FBI, maybe you and your family should stay inside."

"Agent Booth, what do you want to do?" One of the backup men cam over and asked.

"On my command, you get some of your men to go around the back, I'm going in the front first and you follow behind me and back me up." They all crouched down and made their way to surround the house.

* * *

Pelant was smiling, he could see the tears running down Brennan's face as he tortured her. He hadn't opened the box of snakes yet, but he loved to go slow and torture his victims with fright. That's all she was to him, a victim of another one of his kills. She couldn't help, but think that he was a sick man, he didn't deserve to live, but the victims he killed, they deserved to live. She just sat there with tears coming down her face as he kept talking to her about Booth.

"He doesn't love you. If he loved you, don't you think he'd be here by now? Don't you think he'd already have been here fifteen years ago, with you? And you don't love him, you wouldn't have left. You can't look into my eyes and tell me it was all my fault." Pelant just laughed. "You know, if he was such a great FBI agent, don't you think he would've found you by now, I mean, I found you, and I get my information from hacking the FBI. They've gone through all the evidence they found in my latest case, they haven't found anything to link me to the scene. I'm gonna get away with this for the rest of my life, all because I overestimated you. Game over, Dr. Brennan." He took what looked like a gun, but felt much worse, he smacked her in the face with it.

There was a visible cut on her face, and a bruise already forming. She was showing no pain, just tears, which was enough for Pelant to continue with the torture process. "He'll never come, you know, to save you. You're alone. You always will be. You have no one." He hit her again.

* * *

Booth signaled for the team to start sneaking around the back, he waiting a long moment to give them enough to get back there and one of the men signaled they were ready. He nodded and he slammed his shoulder to break open the front door.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to make the story last. I update twice a day, but I wanted to give you a surprise third update. Thank you for the amazing reviews. Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning.**


	20. Held in Loving Arms

**It's the new update for the day, the last chapter was short, here's the resolution to the last chapter's cliffhanger.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth pulled his gun up quick and as soon as he saw Pelant turn to him with a gun aiming right at him. Booth took the shot and Pelant was falling to the floor with a gunshot wound straight in the chest. Other men were running in to check to see if he was truly dead, and he was, Booth was sure of it, but all he cared about was Bones.

He sprinted his was over to Brennan and he saw everything Pelant did to her. He slowly pulled the duct tape off her mouth, then he started untying the ropes on her legs and arms. Once her arms were free, they instantly clung around him in a tight hug and her face rested in his neck. The agents left them alone together since it was obvious they had a connection somehow. Booth could feel the tears on his neck as she just couldn't stop crying, and that was a rare thing for his Bones to just cry, unless it was with him. Not that it was a bad thing, he tore her walls down when it was just the two of them, it told him that he was the only one she could really open up to and wasn't afraid to open up to.

He didn't move, he just held her in his arms, and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Bones, I'm here. I'm gonna make sure no one hurts you, you're going to be okay."

She couldn't believe it was true, one minute she's having a great day with her daughter, and the next Pelant is in her house torturing her and Booth comes in to save the day. She just couldn't believe that she was back in Booth's arms again. He was so strong, his body was so warm, she missed him so much, and it took him to actually show up for her to truly realize it. All she could think about was that day she left and how she probably broke his heart, and fifteen years later, he's comforting her. This made her cry even more, but she didn't care, she just cared about being help, nothing more, nothing less.

She still loved him, and he still loved her, finally Christine popped up in her mind. She slowly pulled away, but flinched from the pain in her cheek. "Bones, we need to get you cleaned up, c'mon." He took her hands and pulled her up.

"I'm fine, where's Christine?" She said.

He looked at her remembering about Christine. "Did Pelant get her, did he take her somewhere?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what, Bones?" There was a pain building up in his heart thinking of that bad news that could come out of Brennan's mouth next.

"She's been in DC for the past few days helping at the Jeffersonian." All Booth could do was just laugh. "Why are you laughing, Booth?"

"Because I was expecting to hear you say some bad news, that's all. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Booth kept a hand on her at all times as he walked her out of the house and out to the front. There was someone there that could help clean her face up and they led her over to sit on the back on their car with the trunk door open.

Booth tossed one of the backup men his keys. "Can you bring my car over here?"

"Yes, sir." He walked off.

"Since when do you make other people get your car for you?" Brennan asked.

"Since when do you drive off when I'm going to get the car?" Booth said back to her.

"You're still angry." She flinched when they started wiping blood off the cut.

Booth was angry, but not at Bones. "No, I'm not. I more pissed at Pelant and what he did to us." Booth said.

All of the Jeffersonian people showed up and they were getting out of their cars, but they stopped when they noticed the argument going on between Booth and Brennan, they didn't want to get into the middle of anything. They knew how bad that could turn out.

"Pelant didn't do anything to you." Brennan said as the person finished up with her face.

"Are you serious, Bones? He tore our family apart, I haven't seen Christine in fifteen years, I lost those fifteen years I could have spent with her."

"I did it to protect her, Booth. I did it so Pelant couldn't get to our daughter."

"Did you even think about how this was going to effect me? Did you even think for one second that you regretted your decision?"

"The second I left." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "And every second after that. I saw you in the rear view mirror of the car, and I had to fight the urge to turn around. The photo album Angela made me, I never went a day without looking at it. And trust me, it was hard raising Christine without you there to do fatherly things with her. I always dreamed that you would take her to work with you, teach her a few things about FBI, and every time a boy comes to take her out of the door, you can show him your FBI badge and gun to scare him off." Brennan laughed.

That made Booth smile and he got lost into Brennan's eyes. He slowly started moving forward to kiss her when Christine got grossed out. "Oh, god, no." Booth laughed and turned to face the newly arrive people. Booth noticed that Christine and Brennan were holding hands behind everyone hoping that no one was going to notice. "Hodgins, are you going to smack your son, or should I?"

Everyone turned to look at Michael and Christine holding hands, but Christine pulled away which confused Michael until a hand came smacking the back of his head. Booth then turned to Brennan. "How's that for scaring off the boys?"

Brennan just smiled and laughed. "I missed you, and don't think for a second I didn't."

Booth pulled her off the car so that she was standing and he pulled her in to give her the kiss he's been waiting for for fifteen years. It was amazing, and he was glad he didn't wait any longer, he wouldn't have lasted if he knew what he was missing out on. They came apart for air and they just smiled as they looked into each others eyes. "I love you." Booth said.

Brennan kept her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."


	21. Wedding

**Alright, I'm very sad to say this, but this is the last chapter of my story :( but don't be too sad, I made another story that will follow right after this, it should be posted right now, so go add it to your story alerts. I made the first chapter the chapter of introduction to the series. If you want to read the story, here's the link to it.**

**Also, one favor I ask of you, go and follow this person: theAwesome526 best fan ever, so follow.**

**FINAL CHAPTER: I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Christine was grossed out by the adult lovey dovey stuff, so she walked into her house. She noticed all of the boxes that were all packed up, she had no idea that they were going to be moving out. She saw the photo album with her name on the cover and she sat down on the couch. When she was old enough she could know about the past, but since she already knew most of it, she assumed she was old enough to open it now.

Just as she opened to the first page, all the photos were of Booth and a little baby that looked exactly like her. She smiled as she looked through all of those photos of Booth and her mom happy together. Now she knows why he was trying to hard to find her, he wanted his family back. She saw some photos of them working at the lab that looks like Angela took. She was good at all that artwork stuff, she must've been good at photography as well. Christine kept flipping through the pages and seeing all the photos. Eventually, she got to the last page of the album where a photo of everyone at the lab was on the page with a tiny quotation at the bottom. _'To Brennan, Booth, and Christine, your family will grow up held together strong by loving and caring friends, supporters, and coworkers. We love you.'_ Christine smiled and saw the photo and how young most of them looked, now they're fifteen years older. She saw how beautiful her mother was when she was just a baby, and the photos of Booth were good, too. Now, the answers to those questions about her paintball skills were answered, she got that from her father.

Christine smiled and she breathed in the air of her new life that she once had as a baby. She processed the information proudly, she finally had what she wanted, a family.

* * *

There was a last minute arrangement at Parker's wedding. Temperance Brennan and Christine were given a seat at the table with Seeley Booth. It was a beautiful wedding, not too big, but a lot of family and friends were there. Once Parker saw Brennan, he ran over to her to give her a big hug. "Brennan, it's nice to see you again."

"Wow, Parker you've grown." Brennan said.

"Yes, I have, I'm even married now." He laughed.

"How is that funny?"

"Bones, just go with it." Booth said.

"You didn't have to live with that for fifteen years." Christine said.

"Wanna bet?" Booth looked back at her.

"I believe you. I'm gonna go find Michael, if you haven't scared him into hiding yet." Christine walked off and left them together.

"I'm gonna go find my wife, you two have a nice time." Parker walked off.

"You know, they're about to go throw that thing of flowers to see who gets married next." Booth said.

"It's called the bouquet toss and whoever catches it may not even be the next one to get married." Brennan said.

"If it were true, would you want to catch it?"

"I wouldn't need to, I can get married whenever I want." She smiled.

"Marry me." He looked at her.

"What?"

"Marry me. Next year. Marry me."

"I thought you were going to wait for me to ask you to marry me."

"I also said I wouldn't move in with anyone unless I was married, but look what happened there." She laughed then looked into his eyes smiling. "What do you say, Bones? Marry me?" He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. "I was going to ask you after the Pelant case fifteen years ago, but you can see how that worked out."

She looked at the ring then back up at him, she didn't know what to say. Finally, a smile cam across her face. "Fifteen years without being with you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I think that tells me something about us. No matter what happens in our relationship, we always find a way to solve the problem." She was now smiling even more and couldn't stop. "You've been with me through everything, you were always there when there was a problem, even when Pelant was in my house, you showed up. I don't know how you do it, but you always save me when I'm needing rescuing. I would be proud to call you my husband."

Booth smiled wide and pulled her into a kiss. Her and Christine was all it took to make him happy.

* * *

The wedding was over and everyone was hanging out at the lab. All the girls had taken their heels off from walking around and standing up all afternoon. "Why did they even invent heels?" Angela asked.

"Because they are incredibly sexy." Hodgins answered her.

"Up high on that one." Sweets high fives Hodgins and they're laughing.

"Then that should be all they're used for." Cam said.

Everyone looked over at Booth and Brennan who just couldn't stop staring into each others eyes while Booth played with her hand. "You have to be in love with someone to know that language." Angela said. "Then again you forget it late on in the relationship unless... Oh, my god."

Booth and Brennan turned to Angela to see her shocked expression on her face. "What's wrong Ange?"

"How did it take me this long to notice?" Angela grabbed Brennan's left arm and pulled it up to reveal her hand. Everyone gaped as soon as they saw the ring and they all leaned forward from their seats. "You two got engaged without telling me. What kind of friend are you, Brennan?"

"A good friend, and we haven't told anyone yet. We wanted to wait until we left the wedding before we told anyone." Brennan defended.

Sweets was still standing in shock. "I just can't believe it. You two are the most complicated people I've studied. I mean, first I write that you're in love with each other and when you kissed you would get together, but you kissed on your first case, my book was crap, then you get into a coma and have this dream that you're married to Dr. Brennan and then you come out of it still in love with her, finally you tell her about it and she turns you down which eventually leads to you taking a year off from work. Then when you both return, Booth has already fallen in love with a woman from overseas, but Brennan was actually ready to get into a relationship with you, then when you proposed to Hannah, she said no, and you didn't want to be with her anymore. After that, it took someone you work with to die from a serial killer for you two to finally sleep together, then when you do, you get pregnant and instantly you're in a relationship with each other. Some people would say that Christine brought you two together, and others would say that it was the death of a coworker that brought you two together. You both give me headaches."

"Sweets, are you okay?" Booth asked.

"I need another drink." Sweets starts walking off.

"Wow." Christine said looking at them. "Just wow."

"You know, I wrote a couple of books while I was gone." Brennan said.

"By a couple, how many?" Booth asked.

"Seven books, enough for a great selling series."

"Maybe you can become a book writer and make better money than you do as a school teacher." Christine said.

"You have no idea, Sweetie." Angela said.

"Here, knock yourself out." Brennan slid her book across the table

"Whoa." Angela snatched the book. "Brennan do you have a marker?"

"Yeah." Brennan hands it to her. "What are you doing?"

"Turning your book into the clean version. Whoa!" Angela starts smiling as she pulls out a piece of paper that's not supposed to be in the book. "Agent Andy, you dirty dirty boy."

Brennan snatches the paper and puts it away. "What was that?" Booth asked.

"Nothing you need to read." Brennan said.

"One of my good qualities?"

"Yes."

Booth smiled and Angela finished marking over the dirty scenes in the book. Then she handed it back to Christine. "Your one of those no fun parents, aren't you?" Christine asked.

"Oh, honey, you don't even know." Angela said smiling.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this fanfiction. There is another one following right after this one though. It's called Christine. It's the continuing of Christine growing up and getting to know her father. Thank you for all of those great reviews, and being amazing fans of my story. Hopefully, I'll catch some of you reading the spin off story. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**


	22. Guess Who's Back

**I'm back! I'm posting this story under this once again because everyone liked the story. Well, my other series Bones Season 8: Christine, it went very well and don't worry, I'm still working on it, but I'm going to skip ahead and start another adventure because let's just face it. I'm bored writing the Christine story, I want to write about some excitement, adventure, clifhangers, and thrills.**

**So, here I am, back once again, with another story to the series Bones Season 8... let's begin.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

The alarm made a loud annoying buzzing sound which made Christine roll over to shut it off as quickly as possible and then snooze for a bit more. Her plan for extra sleep didn't work out too well when there was a knock at her door. "Come'on, Christine, it's your first day of school here in DC, you need to come down and eat some breakfast."

Christine sighed and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Brennan sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee while Booth was cooking omelets. "I'm guessing it's too early to play the sick card. What's with the fancy food?"

"It's your first day of school!" Booth said in a really happy excited mood that made Christine feel a little weird.

"Christine, you're going to have to get dressed so you're not late, last thing I want is your teachers to get a bad first impression." Brennan said as she sipped at her coffee.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Christine said.

"I'm driving you." Booth added.

Brennan immediately jerked her head up and looked at Booth. "I'm driving her Booth. I want to meet some of her teachers."

"Okay, I never thought I would ever say this, but I want dad to drive me."

Booth smiled. "Okay, first of all, Christine wants me to drive her. Second of all, do you remember what happened last time you met Christine's teachers, fifteen years ago."

"I was making sure that she was qualified to watch our daughter. I still stand by that decision."

"Okay, I'm going to go get dressed." Christine ran up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

"Well, you can come with Christine and I when I drop her off and you can watch as I show you how you check out the teachers. Leave the investigating to me, Bones."

"Fine, but I'm still going to ask questions."

"Bones, I haven't got to do anything for my own daughter in fifteen years, can you please let me have this one?"

"Okay, I'll go and watch, and I won't say one word."

* * *

Booth parked his car right in front of the school and everyone got out and headed towards the office. As they walked in, Booth went up to the lady at the front desk and he flashed her his charm smile. "Can you get me my daughter, Christine Booth's, schedule, she's starting school here today."

The lady just gave him a nod and looked through the folder under the B's. She pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to him. "Here's her schedule and since she's new, she might like this map so she doesn't get lost and show up late to any of her classes."

"Thank you." He turned to Christine. "And since you have such a good memory, I doubt that will be a problem." He handed her the schedule and they walked out of the office back outside.

"Hey, Christine." They all turned and noticed Michael was walking up to them. "You want me to show you around the school? I'm a little too familiar with everything here."

"Alright, Christine, you've got yourself a friend here, we'll be at work and you and Michael can hang out after school if we can't come pick you up. Have fun." Booth and Brennan were about to start walking until the unexpected happened. Gunfire.

Booth's instincts went into overdrive and he grabbed Christine and Michael and pulled them to the ground covering them until the gunfire stopped. Time felt like forever until it finally stopped, but everyone was freaked and everyone was laying on the ground. When it stopped Booth stood up and pulled out his gun and walked around. "Is everyone okay?" There were a few nods and no one screamed about anyone getting shot, so Booth was confused. "Alright, I'm with the FBI, is anyone hurt, shot, does anyone know where the shots hit?"

Everyone was fine, which made Booth feel a bit better, but then... "Booth!"

Booth didn't notice that Brennan had got up and was searching for the shots, too. She was standing by his SUV and when he walked over, he found where the shots had hit. There was a trail of dents on his car going downward then moved in another way to make the dents form into an arrow pointing down. Sitting on the back of his car was a cellphone. Booth's stomach dropped, the pattern was wrong, it was impossible. Booth picked up the phone and opened it. There was a text.

_'I'm the reason she's in this world, I have the right to take her out.'_

Booth's heart almost stopped reading those words. Brennan noticed. "Booth?"

Booth pulled out his own cell and made a call. "Booth, what's going on?" Michael asked concerned.

"Hey, I'm gonna need a one mile radius of East High School, I have reason to believe that an escaped death row prisoner just made a shooting." He hung up the phone. "Everyone in the car, including you, Michael."

"Booth, you don't think..." Brennan was interrupted.

"He's back, Bones. Broadsky's back."

* * *

**See, I love writing fan fiction that leaves some interest for my fan readers. And yes, I decided instead of creating a new serial killer, I brought back an old one. Too bad Gormigon, The Gravedigger, Howard Epps, are all dead. Except for Broadsky, he's the only one left alive.**

**I should update soon, but I do have school and I'm trying to get good grades this year.**

**Let the new story begin :)**


	23. Escaped from Death Row

**Another chapter for my loving fans!**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Her head was pounding. She couldn't see a thing, the pain was so overwhelming. She tried to sit up, but that just made everything worse. She fought the pressure and got to a seating position. Christine opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the room. Wood. Nothing, but wood she could notice, but then the shape of the room and how she felt dizzy. And when the dizziness didn't go away, she realized it was from swaying back and forth as if she was on a boat. But she was on a boat. She knew because she could start to smell the ocean and hear the seagulls above her.

She looked around the lower deck at everything around her. She was confused, she didn't have any answers, and that bugged her. It always bugged her. Just like her mother, she was so much like her mother. It bugged them so much when they couldn't get something, especially answers to questions. They hated being confused and needy for someone to come and explain everything to them so that they could learn a new concept they had never understood before.

The thing that really freaked out Christine the most was not being about to remember what happened after the gun shots by her school. She remembered getting into the car with Michael, Booth, and her mother, but she didn't remember anything after that. She reached back to feel the back of her head and she felt a knot, as if someone had struck her on the back of her head to knock her out. Then she noticed a pain in her inner elbow. She looked at her arm and, of course, there was evidence of someone giving her a shot of drugs. That must be the reason she couldn't remember anything, but now more questions were running through her mind. Why was she on a boat? Who hit her on the head? Who gave her those drugs? And how could someone take the daughter of the DC's best crime solving couple without getting caught? And where was that person anyways?

There was a sudden noise and Christine's head jerked towards it. Her heart nearly stopped beating instantly when she saw it. Laying about five feet away from her, and just now waking up, was Michael.

* * *

**9 HOURS EARLIER...**

Booth, Brennan, Michael and Christine walked through the front lab doors as fast as they could and the team was standing ready for them to show up, but the overly concerned Angela made a quick run after her baby boy and attack him with a tight hug.

"Michael, are you okay? Did you get shot?" She was examining her son like Brennan examines remains. She looked and looked for any tiny scratches or bruises that could appear on his fragile body.

"Angela, he's fine, we're all fine." Booth tried to reassure her.

Angela's head immediately turned to him and he was in for it. "Who did this? I swear to god, I will kill whoever did this to you." Hodgins made his way over and pulled Angela aside so he can comfort her and calm her down before all hell broke loose.

"What happened, Booth?" Cam asked.

"Someone shot a round of bullets at my car creating a row of dents to form into the shape of an arrow leading to a phone that was placed there with a text message." Booth waited for people to respond, but decided to speak again. "There's only one person that can pull this off and that's Jacob Broadsky."

Sweets was now interested in the conversation. "That's impossible, Broadsky was about to be exiled in death row next week. The only way he could've done something like that is if he..." Sweets was cut off.

"Escaped." Booth finished. "Jacob Broadsky has escaped from death row and he's got one thing on his mind." He pulled out his cell phone and he read the text message aloud so everyone could hear.

The expression on everyone's face when he finished reading was unlike anything they've ever seen. They've had serial killer cases before, they've had one of them escape from death roe, but this one was the expert they were going up against, it was tough enough for Booth to go up against him on one on one, but now Broadsky is after one thing. His daughter.

"I'm keeping Michael and Christine near me, okay?" Booth said more of a command rather than an option. Angela and Hodgins just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Christine and Michael were placed in the corner of Brennan's office where no clear shot through any window could hit and Booth was pacing back and forth in the room. Brennan was sitting on the couch just watching him think then she interrupted. "It's not going to help much when you're pacing like that."

He stopped and looked at her. "Epps."

"What?"

"Howard Epps was our first serial killer, he was going to be put to death in death row, but we found those extra bodies and he had to remain alive until we investigated the other murders. He ended up escaping his way out of death row and he came after you, but he got what came to him after I dropped him off your balcony." Booth sighed and kept talking. "Next was Gormigon. He ate people, and when I charged in his home, I had to shoot him. Then there's the Gravedigger, kidnapped you and Hodgins, kidnapped me, and finally we got her. She was shot in the head by Broadsky from a mile away. We went after him for a while, he shot one of the squints through the heart. I got him the next day, shot him in the leg, put him in prison for the rest of his life. Then came Pelant, he played us, and as soon as he figured us out, he goes and frames you for murder, then you went and took Christine away on the run so you wouldn't have to go to prison. Then I rescued you and shot him so he couldn't hurt you anymore."

"Why are you telling me about all of the serial killers we've dealt with in the past?" Brennan asked.

"Because, Bones, every serial killer we got made their personal connection to us. Epps was only interested in playing games to get to you. Gormigon took your assistant Zack and brought him to their side to get to you. The Gravedigger did everything in her power to make us weaker and unable to catch her. Broadsky kept leaving clues just to get to me. Then Pelant framed the brain of the Jeffersonian to tear all of us apart."

"I still don't understand what exactly you're talking about, Booth."

"Every serial killer we've come up against is dead. They let their life revolve around one goal, to get to us, and they weren't going to stop until they succeeded. When their lives were ended, they couldn't finish what they started. Broadsky's out there and he's back to finish what he's started. He'll go after Christine just to get to me, he'll go after you just to get to me, but eventually he's going to do what he didn't complete. He'll aim his gun at me, and he's sure as hell not in the mood to miss this time."

"Booth, what exactly are you saying?"

"That if I get the chance, I'll kill Jacob Broadsky."


	24. The Broadsky Story

**Sorry, I've been so busy with my nine classes for school, practicing music with one of my friends, and I hate to admit, but I've been spending a lot of time reading fanfiction rather than writing it. I'm sorry, fans.**

**Anyways, I'm back with another chapter, hope you enjoy it, and I've actually got a few ideas up my sleeve for another fanfic idea, but I'm going to stick to this one until it's finished. And it's just about to start getting good, too.  
**

**I do not own Bones!  
**

* * *

"What the hell is going on, Christine?" Michael's face was filled with fear of not knowing what was happening and why they were stuck on a boat.

"I don't know. I believe that we were knocked out somehow and placed on this boat to wake up."

He sat up to her words. "Well, I already assumed that, I just assumed a genius like you would come up with something better than that."

"I'm panicking okay, we need to find out how serious our situation is before something worse happens, like we blow up." She stood up and started pacing around the small room.

"Calm down. Let's look around this place and figure it out." Michael stood up, rubbed the back of his neck as he stretched back. Christine couldn't help, but look for even just a split second. He looked a lot like his father. The curly hair, blue eyes, but he was about an inch taller. He let out a long breath of air and broke the silence. "C'mon, let's figure out where we are."

"Water, isn't that specific enough." She frowned.

He looked her way and she knew she was about to get a lecture, she learned that when she used certain phrases around her mom growing up. "Your father's side is starting to show. Just take a breath and go back into your mom's state of mind she handed down to you."

He did not just say that. "She didn't hand down her mind, Michael, it was a genetic trait that was passed down in a biological process."

Her voice trailed off when he smiled at her. "Good, now use that mind of yours to figure out everything we need to know about this boat, ship, sail, whatever it is." He gestured her to go in front of him and take the lead.

"Fine." She let his little remark slide and she looked around for a moment. Her genius brain was turned on, not that kind of turned on, but she started to see the room differently than she had before. "You remember those shots taken at us at the school?"

"Yeah."

She kept walking around the room looking at every detail as if scanning items into her memory bank. "I believe that, whoever it is, did this." She moved a board out of the way to reveal a bright window her eyes had to adjust to. Once they did, they were both looking out.

"What else are you thinking?" Michael asked.

"We weren't dragged in here. We were carried... by two people. They placed us in the spots we woke up in. We weren't dropped or we would have some sort of spot of stress in the wood. We weren't dragged because the steps to get down here would have had the same damage if we were dropped. I think someone else is helping our criminal do his dirty work." Michael and Christine looked at each other, she could see something in his eyes, and he could see the fear in hers.

"Holy shit!" There was a scream from the top of the boat.

* * *

**8 Hours Earlier**

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine." Christine simply replied.

"We just got shot at, and there was a note left for your father saying that he brought you into this world and that he's going to take you out of it. It's okay to freak out in situations like this."

"What did this guy mean when he said that he brought me into this world?" She asked.

"You don't know the story, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't know much about this now new part of my life."

"It's okay." He moved in a more comfortable position.

"Is Booth not my father or something?" Christine tried not to look too worried, but Michael clearly saw.

Michael laughed. "He most definitely is your father. Your mom and dad were working on a case with a serial killer. We all knew who it was, it was just a matter of getting the evidence to catch him. His name was Jacob Broadsky. The same guy who escaped from prison and took a shot at us this morning. He was in the service with Booth before he started murdering people. His logic to him was to kill all the bad people in the world, and when they were all dead, he would turn himself in. Booth didn't give up on trying to catch him, so Broadsky took that as Booth being on the wrong team, and it was his job to take him out." He let that sink in to Christine before he started talking again. "Broadsky liked to call Booth every once in a while to let him know what he was up to. In the process of tracing Broadsky's call, they had an intern answer the phone pretending to be Booth. That's when the bullet hit. Vincent Nigel Murry died that day. Everyone was upset about it, even your mom even if she won't admit it. That night your mom stayed over at Booth's place, that's when things changed."

"So, because of Broadsky's bullet, that's the reason I'm here. I can see how that's possible, but that's just a coincidence, they would have gotten together eventually and had a kid, doesn't necessarily mean that Broadsky is the reason why I was born." Christine objected with her argument.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, if Vincent didn't get hit, he would have never died at that moment, and your mom would have never been over at Booth's, and your parents would have never got together, and you would've never been created. You're right about them having a chance of being together in the future, but what are the chances of them having a Christine?"

"I see what you mean." Christine showed her rare smile and Michael smiled back.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

* * *

**Present Time**

Michael and Christine ran up the stairs not caring when the sun struck their eyes with a bright intense light. Their adrenaline was pumping when they made it to the top and their hearts almost stopped at the sight they met next. Christine couldn't breathe when she realized how bad the situation was. Michael was in shock.

A couple hundred feet ahead of them, they were about to hit a waterfall. A couple feet in front of them, someone was strapped to the railing with a thick strong rope.

Christine saw the face and she couldn't move. "Parker!"


End file.
